A New Story
by Silverboy9
Summary: Light Yagami has escaped from the yellow box it is up to Near and his new team to find him, With Near's new plan to catch kira and save the world, can he save it befor he dies? Or will Light Win and rule the world as Kira? i promis it will be great!
1. Chapter 1

Death Note Season 3 ~continuation~  
Note: This is the Anime version.  
This story takes place after Light escapes the yellow box and starts running away.  
Everything is the same except for the fact Ryuk kills Light Yagami.

Chapter 1 – K.I.R.A  
"We have to go after Light" Aizawa shouted.  
"Wait, he shouldn't have anymore hidden death note pages" Near holds out the page of the notebook Light had dropped when he was shot. "If we wait, his movements will stop" Near looked to Aizawa.  
"Near I'm afraid I can't do that" Aizawa turned towards the door.  
"I understand" Near had been a little depressed now. Light Yagami is Kira, just like L suspected. Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi had all went to capture Kira, Light Yagami. That name echoed through Nears mind. Light Yagami had used the Death Note to kill criminals and anyone who stood in his way. So L was in his way and he killed him, but how? Mello mentioned something about Shinigami eyes. But if Light had had them he could have, no WOULD have killed everyone easily, even L. But the longer L investigated the more he learned about Light and the Death Note. So this confirms Misa Amane is the second Kira. There for the two death notes had two shinigami's and there for 2 more Death Notes. If there was only 1 at this meeting and knowing Light, or Kira, he would have made sure Misa's memory of the Death Note had to be gone. But Kira always had a backup plan. He had hidden that piece of the Death Note in his watch. Maybe He has more hidden, and they could be anywhere. Near might have made a grave mistake stalling that little bit of time letting Light run.

"Gevanni, Rester help find Kira! He could have even more pieces of the Death Note hidden somewhere as a precaution, GO!" Near never felt more foolish as L's Heir. Aizawa had been runnging around for half an hour already. He had no idea where Light had gone.

"Aizawa what would happen if Light gets away?" Matsuda said while breathing hard. Aizawa paused and thought about it "I don't know". Gevanni had caught up to them,

"No sign of Light?" Aizawa nodded, the cloudy sky and little ripples of light that came through would be perfect for Near's win. Light had managed to get away.

**-One day later-**

With Light missing for a day now, all they can do is wait for him to show himself again. While the Japanese Police are searching for Light, and the world wondering why hasn't Kira killed anyone yet, it wont be long until word goes out Kira has stopped killing for some reason. For any reason, even what almost happened, he was caught, or he died, but maybe people will think he's resting. Near thinks with his injuries he is most certainly resting.  
"Near why aren't we looking for Light?" Aizawa asked  
"Because we could all die at any time, he knows our faces and because of my move in showing him the first four names in the fake Death Note, he knows our real names too" Near sighed. Matsuda started trembling.  
"Matsuda this is NO time to be getting scared!" Aizawa yelled. Matsuda stood up.  
"SHUT UP! I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE SCARED FOR MY LIFE. ALL YOU GUYS DO IS TREAT ME LIKE SOME DAMN EXTRA, I VOLUNTEERED MY OWN LIFE FOR THIS INVESTGATION AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS! WELL YOU CAN GO TO HELL AIZAWA" the room fell dead silent. "Sorry Aizawa" Matsuda sat down again.  
"No I should be sorry Matsuda, you're right I should treat you better then how I do because we didn't ask you to do this with us. Your part of the team, I guess I just forget that sometimes."

"Wait a minute" Near started to type something down on the computer at the S.P.K head quarters in Japan. Part of the team Near thought "Gevanni can you go out and find make me a fake Death Note?" Near didn't even look at him.  
"uhh yeah but why?" Gevanni replied with a short pause afterwards.  
"I want to lure Kira in with his own tool of murder; I just thought what L would do if we we're working together, and then I thought of this. We give him the Death Note so we can restart this investigation and find him starting fresh." Everyone looked at him with shock.  
"Near are you mad! If we give him the Death Note what you said would happen, we will all die because he knows our faces." Near just smiled  
"But not if our names are already written in the Death Note. That is something L would not hesitate to do to keep safe from that cursed notebook. All we do is write our own names, with our own times of death, with our own causes of death. Sound fair? Or do you all want to wait for Kira to do it on a page he probably hid somewhere". Near reached over to a box, inside the box a whole new set of people dolls.  
"Near you want us to kill our selves?" Aizawa asked disturbingly.  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but yes." Near started playing with his hair.  
"Shouldn't we talk this through? I mean to kill our selves is stupid." Matsuda said calmly.  
"We can gamble and wait while we hope they catch Kira and we're safe, or we can do this and guarantee our safety from any other Death Note pages." Near felt scared for the first time in a long time. He almost forgot about fear, being so sure he was going to win after Mello died.  
Everyone argued and talked about this plan for hours. When they finally had a plan  
"So its agreed then, Matsuda, Aizawa, Gevanni, Rester, and myself are going through with the plan. As for you Mogi and you Ide, your going to leave the investigation and not risk your names in the notebook am I correct?"  
"Yes Near your correct" Ide looked to Aizawa, "Sorry Aizawa I trusted Light and now its just so confusing I thinks its best for me to leave the investigation again. I know there's no turning back. Bye"  
Mogi and Ide left the room and out of the building.  
"and you Linder, your staying but with the risk arnt you?"  
"yes Near" Linder looked at the rest of the team.  
"Then its agreed then. This is a new team Kira's Investigation Research association, K.I.R.A"


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note season 3 ~ continuation ~  
Chapter 2 – Misa's plan

"Why? What happened to my perfect world?" Light gasped. He was running at the exact same spot he was years before when he found the Death Note. Light ran into a building where there were stairs going up. He needed to get away so he climbed them but his injuries were so bad. Light thought to him self about what would happen next. Light felt hazy and seen every as a blur. He felt like he was dying slowly. Light passed out......

He awoke the next day at a hospital. Light got out of the bed and ran.

**Meanwhile**

At the K.I.R.A headquarters Near had set up a plan as to catching Kira.

"So here is the plan. After we write our names down, we rip that page out of the notebook so Kira can't change the time of death. Then we send the fake notebook to the Japanese police so they don't know we gave the real one away. They won't test it if I ask them not to touch it after it's in protective care. And even then its fake so no harm done if it's stolen by someone on the inside. As for sending the notebook to Kira will be a challenge. We should inform the Yagami family that Light is Kira, and to act like he isn't. I don't think Light would kill them as long as they don't know. But as a precaution we should tell them about notebook safety death offer. We can call it the "The Safe Death Deal" or S.D.D to make it simpler." Just then Aizawa's phone rang  
"Uh Hello?" Aizawa didn't know what to say. "Near Light was checked into a hospital just a few hours ago but he managed to get out before the Japanese police arrived to arrest him. They say they missed him by only ten minutes." Aizawa explained as he hung up his phone. Near curled his hair with his finger and looked upwards.  
"Here's what we do, Aizawa call the Japanese police, tell them to hold back on a perimeter." Near had to rethink his entire plan again since Light was closer then he thought. Now that Light has his injuries tended to, it was only a matter of time before he was fully recovered. About one week before a for sure death from a hidden page of the Death Note, if not then Light is just running. Near thought about what to do next when he finally had an idea. "Matsuda get Misa Amane to meet us at where your guys investigated. Aizawa will take me there, Rester, Gevanni and Linder too." Matsuda smiled  
"Yes sir Near." Matsuda got up and took his jacket and left.  
"Near just what exactly do we need Misa Amane for anyways?" Aizawa looking down at near, sitting almost like L did exactly.  
"I'm going to make her touch the notebook and see of her memory returns. There for we can get some information about the Death Note. If she helps, we just won't tell the Japanese police about her being the second Kira. It's that simple. But if she doesn't tell us anything, then we will just have to arrest her." Near brought the box of people dolls out and dumped them onto the desk.  
"Near just how do you know her memory will return?" Aizawa asked  
"Think about it. If Light can do it once and Misa can do it. Just how do you think they get those memories back? First we test the notebook Mikami had hidden at in his security box at the bank. And the one you had at the yellow box." Near had set up all the dolls in an order similar to where everyone was standing.  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Mikami's Notebook." Aizawa looked down at the dolls near set up. "Near what is all this?" Aizawa looking confused.  
"Its how he plans the movement of his plan to see how things look at the time." Gevanni said. Aizawa and Gevanni glared at each other for awhile.  
"I think its time to go meet Matsuda soon." Near had said to break the silence around them. Near looked down to the people dolls, and then looked at Aizawa. "Aizawa will take me, Gevanni, Rester, and Linder to your old Kira investigation headquarters here in Japan. Near had took the Aizawa doll, a doll with short hair like Aizawa in business clothes, and the dolls that represented the S.P.K, Near, Gevanni, Rester, and Linder, to a different part of the table. Nears doll had white hair like he did. Gevanni's doll had light brown hair like he did and a white shirt and black pants. Rester's doll had black hair like him, only the doll wasn't wearing the same cloths as him. This is because Rester always was Nears undercover specialist. And Linder's doll was blond like her, was wearing business clothes, and had a cell phone. Aizawa feeling out numbered, seeing as Matsuda is the only one from the old Kira investigation team. And he wasn't even here at the time.

"Now to Kira, seeing how we don't know where he is, and knowing us he would do what we think he wont do, or maybe not. Kira is smart, he has to be to kill L. L's name was never announced since his birth last I herd." Near played with his hair and put the Kira doll faced down. It was almost the same as it was last time only it looked like light in a burglars outfit. "If Misa's memory was to return and she acted like she was faking, even if she didn't remember she is still the second Kira and we can arrest her. She really has no choice but to help us." Near started to feel shallow. L was a great detective; he had a well organized plan at every step he took in this investigation. Near, Aizawa, Gevanni, Rester, and Linder all made it to the old task force head quarters. Misa and Matsuda were there.

"Where's Light? I seen wanted pictures of him on the news and everything." Misa shouted in an annoying way.  
"I forgot how annoying it is when she's around." Aizawa added.  
"She doesn't seem too bad" Near's first encounter with Misa Amane, Japans little darling. Near stood up and walked to Misa. "I'm Near the K.I.R.A president. Nice to meet you Misa." Near held out his hand to shake hers. Near stood there like L used to.  
"I won't touch the hand that made my Light a Wanted man." Misa stuck up her head. Near seemed a little misplaced at the moment.  
"Oh well I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to get you to see to this notebook." Near pointed to Rester who held a locked box. Inside was the Death Note. Misa looked at it.

"So! I don't know what that is, it could be anything! It's just a notebook"  
In an instant Near looked at her face. At that instant when Misa saw the Death Note her memory had not returned. Everything she had done with it to a certain point.  
If Near is correct. This is the notebook that Mikami had. The one the Japanese police do not know exists.

"Misa I'm guna have to ask you to touch the notebook" Near told her in his common position on the floor.  
"Why? What's it do?" she picked it up. Right out of the box, and held it in her hand. All of Misa's memory had returned. Misa now knows what she had done with this notebook to the point she sent it to Mikami. She turned to everyone in the room. She didn't know what to do, or did she?  
Misa opened the notebook and with her pen and started writing names down. But she didn't even write down anyone's first name when Gevani knocked the notebook out of her hand.  
"Misa Amane you are here by charged for being the Second Kira, you do not have the right to remain silent. Misa, where is Light Yagami?!" Near pointed right at her face exactly. Misa looked scared for a second then calmed down.  
"Lights probly just guna run away, but what do I know, It's not like I have a collar on him." Misa pouted. Near thought it's just like talking to a crying baby.  
"Well you have to help us find him or we'll just have to arrest you. You really have no choice if you want to see Light again." Near had things perfectly thought out...  
Perfectly thought out, no problems, no flaws, and no point...  
Near felt alone again, He'd always known that Mello was there. But now he's gone and Near has to do this alone. No not alone Near thought. He now has even more help with the Kira taskforce.  
Yet this feeling of misplacement haunted Near's mind.  
"I'll help you find my Lightie-kins on one condition. We do it the way L did before he... well anyways he gave me a whole floor in his building and gave me lots of stuff. I'm already used to having people watch me on camera; after all I am a modal." Misa smiled.  
"Misa do you really think we would let you have what you want?" Near said. Misa glared at him  
"L did and I'm pretty sure he KNEW who me and Light were!" Misa yelled.  
Near felt a little dumfounded.  
"Alright Misa you can have the 13th Floor. It seems a little fair after all it's an empty floor due to superstition."  
"And I have the perfect plan! We need to get some things first, to the mall Matsu!" Misa shouted.  
Near and Aizawa both thought the same thing, she's the second Kira?  
"Matsuda take my card with you. Get what ever Misa requires you to get as long as it's for catching Kira." Matsuda took the card; it was white and has the letter L on the top left corner.  
"Ok Near. I won't let you down L... I mean Near" Matsuda blushed and then escorted Misa to the mall.  
"I wonder what she's going to buy." Rester said.  
"I think it's going to be girl stuff and a fake notebook" Near Added. Misa Amane went to the mall to buy items to help the Kira case, a fake notebook. When Misa returned there she was with what Near expected.  
Misa had planed to use the notebook in public places Light might see her at. If he see's her he won't approach her unless she had the Notebook. He'd most likely try to take the Notebook and Kill Near. But he won't do that unless he see's that the notebook works. So that's where Near comes in, he gets the media to put fake names, faces, and charges to people Misa will kill in the notebook. But the Notebook is fake, as are the names. So after Misa writes the names down, maybe a few minutes later they are announced dead.

Near was impressed. His plan was almost the same only with Misa; Light has more reason to approach her.

One week after Kira escaped from the hospital in Japan,  
Near had an appointed documenter to write down their names, and causes of death...


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note Season 3 Continuation

Chapter 3 – Seven Pages  
"hehehehe" Ryuk laughed "The way I see it, we only know what those other guys are doing. But I have to follow Light Yagami, the boy who changed the world as Kira, a massmurderer for justice. I want to tell you the story of Light Yagami's run from Near and the rest. But I nether have the time or the patience" Ryuk said to the reader. "So I'll just leave the story to the writer." Ryuk, who flew away back to Light. Ryuk… A God of Death, Shinigami. An otherworldly creature far from being human in anyway. Some Shinigami can feel love, as proven by Gelus in his act to save Misa Amane from an infatuated man. Ryuk doesn't pick a side, he knew Light had lost from the start when L confronted Light. But Ryuk was wrong, Light had beat L using Misa, and by using Misa he used Rem. Rem wasn't his Shinigami, but managed to work his way around that fact to act as if she was. The Death Note, a notebook of death, a notebook like none other…

Light had to escape from the Hospital. Light's wallet was with him the whole time, theres no chance they didn't even bother to check it. Meaning they wrote his name down in the computer, and then it was only a matter of time Near would find out. Light got out of bed and ran towards the door. Then he noticed his clothes were gone. He was wearing a hospital gown. Light felt a draft…  
Light had to find his clothes but he didn't have the time, or the sanity. He slid into the hospitals hallway in his socks and ran down the hallway to the stairs. He past a mother and her child, the mother blocked the child's eyes. Light made it to the basement where he knew he'd find some clothes. He broke his way into the dryer room where he hid and clamed down for 2 minutes. This would be around the time the Japanese police would find Light's empty bed, and made the phone call to Aizawa. Light thoughts ran a little slower, just enough to think clearly. Light opened a dryer and found sheets, and another full of washroom towels. Then he found a dryer full of patient's clothes and went through them.

"Well I guess these will do…" Light's first words of the day. One day, 24 hours, no longer then 24 hours maybe just 30, or maybe 33. Time, what time is it Light thought. He looked back and forth in the room to see a clock. But he had no luck. Light had put on the most typical teenager cloths he could find. He had to fight the urge to dress formally. Light's shirt was long sleeved to cover the bandages, and his pants were blue jeans. Light had to steal some shoes somewhere. He went into the men's change room for the doctors. There were lockers, and a weird smell. Light looked through all the open lockers for shoes, only to find clothes and dirty sweaty socks. It was like looking through the locker room at a high school. Finally under someone underwear, shoes. Just then light was caught by a doctor, t the underwear still in his hands. The doctor moved on and left Light alone. Light had never felt more embarrassed since he got away from Near. He got the shoes and found that they fit. He needed to get around Japan without getting noticed by people. His face is on the News. Fortunately it was only announced on Sakura T.V, and ever since Demigawa messed up no one believed it anymore. Even so he couldn't take that chance.

**Meanwhile**

Near had been thinking if it was a bad thing to announce Light's Wanted to the world, although it wasn't announced he was Kira, even Light's smart enough to escape a possible city wide riot. Aizawa had just walked into the room from a coffee break.  
"Near I was thinking about the Death Note and our names" Aizawa paused. "I'm not too sure about it anymore, I mean I know our names are already written in it already but I can't help but feel like that Shinigami has just been behind me stalking me. It's almost scary." Aizawa sat down hunched over.  
Near understood that completely. Having to have your name down in a notebook of death. Even after he kept his name hidden for so long, it was like handing his name to Kira. But Near wasn't worried.  
The phone rang "Hello this is Detective Ozaki here at the K.I.R.A, how can I help you-" Near had had Aizawa lie about his name, but only when it came to the public. Aizawa turned slowly to Near  
"Near… about 200 criminals died of sudden heart attacks" Near's heart sank. "QUICKLY WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME CALL THE YAGAMI FAMILY! THE JAPANESE POLICE HEADQUORTERS! MOGI AND IDE AND LIND- LINDER! WHERE'S LINDER!" Near screamed for Linder as if she was his sister missing. Near had grown attached to his coworkers, like best friends… friends he never had, even at Wammy's House.  
Matsuda felt scared, even thought his name was in the Notebook at his set time he still felt death approaching. Gevanni and Rester both went running around the building, looking for Linder. Thank god, she was found ok with Misa on Misa's floor.

"what's happened?" Linder asked, holding a hand full of Misa's hair. Apparently they were just having girl talk and doing girl stuff. Just like as if Misa wasn't Kira. It's so easy to pass Misa as Kira, for her stupidity. Misa needed a time passer seeing as she lost her career as a model and actor was put off.  
"Linder your ok right" Rester said to Linder as if he was looking into a dead mans eyes.  
"Yeah I'm ok"  
Everyone went upstairs to Nears floor.  
For some reason Matsuda and Aizawa felt ripped off at the sight of it.  
Toy trunks everywhere, and toys on top of that. But there was a path to walk through  
They all sat down and looked at Near sitting down facing the other direction.

"I have a confession to make…"

Light had finally met up with Ryuk again.  
"Why'd you kill 200 criminals?" Light asked  
"Thought it was a good idea, seeing how I had to fly all the way back to the Shinigami Relm to find you again." Ryuk had laughed.  
"Ryuk your acting insane."  
"So were you when that guy Near busted you. He busted you heh hahahahahaha" His laughed echoed through the forest where light had been to hide the Death note for Misa. If Misa did as Lights letter said. There should be seven hidden Death Note pages in the ground.  
No one else could hear Ryuk's laughing, making it hard to hear himself dig a hold and hear if he's making noise…  
And there it is, in Lights hand again. Not completely there but there. The Death Note's Seven Pages…


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note – Season 3  
Chapter 4 – Kira's Law  
"With these seven pages I can kill Near, Nate River…" Light laughed, lauder then Ryuk's laugh, but no one could hear Ryuk. Light Yagami was the winner from the start. He knew these pages will come in handy and they did. Now to create a new world, Light bit a piece of skin off from his upper index finger, allowing the blood to run down to the tip. He wrote down N, then a, till he could no longer hold it in him anymore, he wrote down Nate River, Nate River, and Nate River three times in big letters. Thinking of Nears face sickened Light. Light then barfed up what he had left in his stomach. Light had to eat something, all this running around keeping his thoughts on what's going to happen next is distracting him from his personal needs, Light was kneeling in the mud which was bothering Light. Light needed to know Near was dead so he had Aizawa make a phone call to Japanese police proclaiming his death to the world. Light made his way back to the city, where he did not hear of any recent deaths regarding heart attacks. Light had now killed Near, his second ultimate rival of evil. Light had been breaking his own laws, stealing wallets and money from innocent people. No, their not innocent, everyone has sinned at least once, and for that they will all pay the price. Light had enough money to get his way around for at least another 2 days, but with the pages from the Death Note he could almost print his own money. There it was on the News, 5 criminals had died of heart attacks. Light looked to Ryuk who laughed "Why are you still killing people Ryuk?" Ryuk laughed again and said  
"I'm not, maybe another Notebook made its way to this world again. I mean me, Rem, and Sidoh came here for something regarding Death Notes. I wouldn't be surprised if this is what becomes of the world, Death Notes falling out of the sky light rain, I wonder if apples would fall from the sky too" Ryuk looked up blankly. Light had killed the right people and did the right things, in his own eye he is god, in others he's the devil. Then there are the followers, the people who were good but useless, only using Kira as a way to move up. But Light had things to do and someone to see…

**Meanwhile**

Back at the K.I.R.A head quarters Near had that confession to make.  
"I never really wrote our names down in the notebook…" Near confessed.  
"What!!! YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME WE COULD HAVE DIED!" Aizawa shouted and pounded the floor with his feet, his teeth clamped tightly together like a bear trap.  
"Yes…" Near shallowly said, then Near felt a pain around his chest. Near felt a burning, no cold pain shot into him like through a barrel of a shotgun. And Near fell to the floor…

**Wammys House  
**

A boy around the age of 17 or maybe 18 got out of bed. He walked down the stairs passing two girls reading criminal law books. The boy entered the kitchen and walked to the cabinet beside the fridge. He reached his hand in and dug way to the back, feeling around from a can of something. He had found it and slowly pulled it out. The label was all dusty and you couldn't read it, there was a little tab on the top, like on a can of pop or soda. He popped the tab and peeled the seal off it. Inside the can was brown mushy food, like gravy but solid. The boy had got a spoon and went back upstairs. On his way back up he tripped once or twice before entering his room. He yawned and looked blankly at the other wall. There back in his room he sat down with one leg stretched on to the floor, while the other on the edge of the chair. The boy ate the soft brown canned food until it was all gone. The boy looked at himself in the mirror; he had blue and white hair, blue eyes, wore white clothes, and had thin eye brows. He looked at him self and put his hand on the mirror like he was trying to push his image away.

Then another boy came into the room. He was wearing red and black clothes, his hair was red and black, his eyes were orange, and he was holding a cat in one arm. The other boy looked at the one sitting down, and then pointed at the dusty can on the table.  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" He grabbed the can and rubbed off the dust to reveal it was a can of- "How many times? Stop eating my cat's cat food." Cat food, the boy was eating cat food…

"Hey just so you know sugar isn't the best way of thinking better. There's a formula in cat food the helps you think faster and better." Said the boy sitting down "As you know the order of us it's Near, Mello, Matt, Me and you. But they aren't here, just you and me. Making me number one and number 2 Moody"  
Moody looked at him with resentment  
"Like your hunger for c-cat food makes you smarter, Na-NAP!" Moody shouted.  
Nap looked at Moody and smiled  
"Your disease makes me smile, like when you hear someone scared to death. How they will stutter and scream at you P-Please!!! AHHH" Nap said with the screaming parts in whispers. Nap the blue haired ice-type. And Moody, the red haired fire-type. Nap and Moody have always done everything regarding their work together. As for Moody's disease, he has tourettes syndrome. Moody says he has it vary easy, seeing how he only says the words in his sentences louder then others, and occasionally a random word. But he has it undercontroll from his strong self-control. As for Nap's whole different story, when Nap was young he had done a lot of bad stuff to get where he is now. To by-pass those who were farther ahead then him, he had them go in an accidental accidents. But Nap basically has no thought on his actions, even thought he thinks it through with great thought. The way he does things is clouded by Moody, as Moody is held back by Nap. Fire and Ice, Moody and Nap…

Light had killed a local rich man for his consecutive assault on his wife. He had him send his money to an unknown spot for Light to find, before he died from an accident. Light wondered if his plan had worked against Near.

**Meanwhile**

Near lay there upon the floor, in a dead position, like L was when he had died. Aizawa and everyone hurried to Near's rescue. But it was too late, his skin started to feel cold. Gevanni and Aizawa looked at each other. Like it was the others fault. Near had been pronounced dead by Gevanni. Aizawa, Rester, Linder, and Matsuda all were shocked. But Gevanni looked like he wasn't surprised, not even the slightest. Nears body almost looked alive, almost…

Later that day Gevanni had taken Near's body to his room and left it there. Gevanni held out a disk  
"On this DVD Near told me to play if the worst was to happen." Gevanni put it in the computer and the video played on the bog screen. On the screen was Near.  
"Hello everyone, or Kira" Near said. "I made this DVD to tell you what must be while I'm dead. Tell the world that I have died under the name Wal Sarik. I want it to be said like this, Wal Sarik has died of a heart attack. Wal has wrote down L will need more help if he's to catch Kira. Near looked to the camera, if Kira's watching this message, look past me and see L standing there." The screen went black.

**One Day Later**

Nears death as Wal Sarik was announced to the world, Meany people had been enraged and/or scared by this message. Near's funeral was on that same day. Although only Gevanni was present. The phone call was made by Aizawa, who had trouble keeping his emotions down at such a dark time in his life. Aizawa had family that ment more to him then this investigation. As the rest of Near's group split up it was only Aizawa, Matsuda, and Gevanni left. Aizawa's phone rang, it was Mogi.  
"Aizawa… Me and Ide have been thinking, about that Death Note safety death deal." Mogi stopped  
"Near died yesterday." Aizawa coldly said. Mogi on the otherside fell silent.  
"Did Light kill him?" Mogi said now shocked by this new information. Aizawa replied with the truth. They didn't talk for long, just said bye. Aizawa's worst phone call of the week. Light Yagami is Kira but Near said not to tell anyone, or that would put people in danger trying to stop him. Light was the worst thing to happen to this world, or so thought Aizawa. The amount of people who want to actually work on finding Kira is too small. Now that Near's dead Aizawa and Matsuda might have to go get their old jobs back. No one was left in charge. No one knew what to do, but Gevanni.  
"Hey it's time we started doing something crazy, like L or Near would do." Gevanni suggested.  
Aizawa thought that wasn't a bad idea.  
"Like what?" Matsuda said without thinking. Aizawa glared at him.  
"I say we get that Misa Amane to go around on t.v with that Death Note. Saying where she'll be and what she'll be doing. And say that she will let people see her special notebook. Of course it will be fake, we can just tell the Japanese police to not get too involved." Gevanni said until Aizawa interrupted.  
"Not to get too involved?"  
"Well don't you think Light would notice it's a set up if we don't at least send one or 2 minor policeman?" Gevanni told with great detail… Almost too detailed, and too well thought. Aizawa was getting suspicious of Gevanni being up to something.  
"Your plan is almost flawless, almost like you were being controlled by Near." Aizawa said.  
Matsuda looked at Gevanni like he was the chef. Aizawa needed a plan to bring everyone back together so Light can be arrested.  
"I think we should, I mean L and Near would do the same." Matsuda added.  
"I have a plan…" Aizawa said in a dark way.

**2 Hours later**

"Do we have a deal?" Aizawa asked  
"I think we do Aizawa, right Gevanni- uh hehehe we haven't properly been introduced, but I guess that's too late I know your name, and you know mine-" Matsuda was saying until.  
"Matsuda, it's a deal" Gevanni said. Matsuda twitched thinking Aizawa was yelling again.  
He looked at Aizawa who looked ticked off by that.  
Aizawa called everyone telling them;  
"The Death Note was stolen, we need backup, please come alone since were talking about the Death Note here." Aizawa had them all go to the old take force head quarters L set up.  
It was now old and dusty, only a few of the electronics worked. Almost everyone was scared.  
Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, Rester, and Linder. Aizawa had it planed out so that when they come in, a gun will fire blank bullets.  
The door opened, everyone walked in the darkened room. Then BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. The guns stopped firing.

"What the Hell Aizawa! You told us to come here! I thought we were going to die!" Ide yelled "THEN IMAGIN WHAT THE WORLD MUST FEEL THAT KIRA IS STILL OUT THERE!!!!!" Aizawa shouted loudly in the echoing room.  
Everyone looked at him. "Look this is the page near had that guy write our names down. He showed them the page. "I checked over and over and I can't find it. Where in the notebook this page was ripped out. Gevanni confirmed it; this is not a page from the Death Note."  
Everyone was shocked.

"Look I'm not going to ask you to return to the K.I.R.A. But Light is still out there."  
But suddenly in the door light a figure walked in. And no one could see his face  
"Hello everyone, I am L" The room fell silent. But his voice was spoken through a voice filter. "I'd Just like to say this-" He closed the door. "It's going to be this way until we catch Kira, Light Yagami" And there he stood. Hunched over, playing with his hair, Near who droped the voice filter.  
"I must admit" Near started "Having a fake Heart attack sure hurts." Near smiled. "Gevanni you've been of good use to me again as usual. Together you brought back together Mogi and Ide." Near looked at them. "I'm sorry to be this way, but as Aizawa said HE would not ask you to come back, I am asking you to come back."

Aizawa herd it from Gevanni, his plan to bring everyone back together. But it was stupid, so he just added this suggestion and it worked out fine. Near faked his death so someone could find out that they were really in danger.  
"Misa Amane has told me, in order for the Death Note to work, you need both a name and a face. We know both of Light Yagami's…" Everyone knew where this was going. "We simply have to write his name down in the Death Note" Near said holding the Notebook in front of him.

**Wammy's House**

"Kira's Law" Nap said. "Wal Sarik, Kiras Law. All you have to do is spell it backwards, good one Near. So Near your asking for our help? We accept!" Nap and Moody packed their stuff up, and left the orphanage Wammy's House.

"Nap and Moody. Hehehehe" Ryuk laughed "Their the new people to find Light Yagami. But I find that pointless, he's somewhere unknown. But I don't have time for this, I'm going back to those other guys to get my notebook back, or at least Rems"


	5. Chapter 5

**Death Note Season 3  
Chapter 5 – Shibuya Shopping**

Light was now hiding, he knew Near would suspect him being armed with a Death Note.

After Ryuk killed over 200 criminals, just because it would make things more interesting. But Light had other plans, he needed to get contact with Misa, and get the notebook. Light was a little scared, no not scared, more like worried for his life. The Death Note was in Near's hand. Near could kill Light at anytime. Light needed one more thing for his hideout, but he has to leave it to go to Shibuya shopping mall…

**Meanwhile**

Near and everyone were setting things straight.  
"Near, you put our lives at risk by not putting our names in the notebook like you said!" Aizawa shouted.  
"And here I thought that wouldn't be a problem, seeing how you are the one yelling at Matsuda about the same thing." Near said calmly, and maybe shallowly. Aizawa's voice cracked  
"Well you lied to us, I TOLD MY FAMILY KIRA CANT KILL ME ANYMORE! If I was to die at any time after that, my wife- my daughter would…" Aizawa stopped.  
"I'm sorry" Near said vary quietly, but laud enough everyone herd. The room was already dead silent, so it no question everyone herd. Near standing at the door at the K.I.R.A headquarters. Mogi and Ide returned to the investigation. Linder and Rester returned as well. Near felt bad, felt bad… Near's emotions were starting to make him feel more like Mello. How he always let his emotions get in the way.  
"Hey everyone, umm I was thinking, since we are going to execute Light for being Kira." Matsuda started "We should do what Near said, write down Light's name in the notebook." Everyone was open for anything, they even considered it.  
"Someone pass me a pen…" said Aizawa, who cracked under the pressure of this. Now everyone looked at him, holding the pen.  
"I don't think you want to do that." Ryuk said at the window.  
"The shinigami!" Ide yelled. No one knew what to do but Matsuda. Who got up and marched to the window, with an apple at hand.  
"GET LOST!" And then Matsuda tossed the apple at high speed out the window, expecting Ryuk to go after it. SMASH…  
"Hey! Who threw this apple at my window!? HUH? Who did this!?" Some man yelled down at the streets. Matsuda had broken a man's car window.  
"Hehehehe…" Matsuda's face went red.  
"You know, Light Yagami could kill you all right here right now." Ryuk said. "I don't want to spoil his plan, although he didn't tell me I have a feeling I know what it is."

Ryuk hovered to Near, who only opened his eyes a little more to see him completely.  
"We were considering killing Light Yagami with the notebook. Then this case would be over." Near said until.  
"As I told Light and Light alone, If you write down names in the Death Note, you can nether go to heaven or hell for eternity." Ryuk laughed. "But if you take that sacrifice, ownership of the Death Note will go to the assassin. And I will follow him or until the day he dies." Ryuk explained so clearly. Everyone was instantly shocked by this new information.  
"Th-that means anyone who wrote a name down in the notebook has given up their after life." Aizawa said, and dropped the pen on the notebook. This is now a different theory for Near. Near doesn't really believe that fact, but there's no reason Light would tell the shinigami to tell such a lie. Or maybe Light hasn't told the shinigami anything, and that it just came here of its own free will. Think Near think…  
"O.k then shinigami Ryuk, since we last met in the yellow box when Light escaped. Tell me, is he still alive at this moment? Or tell us why you came here" Near had asked. But Ryuk answered the first question.  
"Why do humans always need to know so much, Light always just figured these stuff out by himself. Like how much control he had over his victims. He's still alive right now, I'll tell you I would have killed Light Yagami had not that human girl rescued him where he passed out." Ryuk said blankly looking at the last apple on the desk.  
"Aizawa listen, when Near held me and Misa in confinement I don't think she had her memories of the Death Note. From what I herd, her memory had come back completely." Mogi started.  
"That is another question you want answered?" Ryuk asked "You see her memory should have only returned when she held the notebook, but she still remembers exactly what she did with it right? Hehehe, I wonder why? Did you let her write a name down in the notebook?" Near thought about it, the name she had chosen to write down was nearly random, but their could be some logic behind it.  
"I thought we stopped her in time to prevent a death, but the name she choose to write was Gale Springwat- I hoped that the last name was incomplete, but now that you mention it." Near stood up in a crooked position. "I don't think I want to say anything more to you, Shinigami." Near grabbed the last apple and handed it to Ryuk "Now leave" Near demanded.  
"Hahahaha, you do realize that I know all your names and faces, even I can kill all of you." Ryuk laughed then ate the apple up.  
"But you wont, and now I think I know why. Aizawa you said you seen another shinigami befor right? Then after L and Watari died it vanished. I think that was the shinigami that followed Misa Amane. Its the only result that adds up in my head. Because Misa started killing as Kira again after she was released. Light used Her to trick L before he died shortly after that. Shinigami can die, but only if they kill their humans assassin, am I right shinigami?" Near's ability to the math in his head was amazing thought everyone.  
"Your smart, but don't expect Light to not be" Ryuk left through the wall. Leaving the room dead silent.  
"Shinigami must have their own Death Note's in order to pass one on to a human.  
Light Yagami wasn't chosen to be Kira, he made the world aware of his existence. Same with Misa Amane and Sakura T.V. If a shinigami dies, its notebook is left behind. That's the only conclusion I can come up with given the information. That's why there were three known Death Notes recorded. The two we have now, and the one you gave back to the shinigami." Near explained.  
"Whoa Near, that's amazing! I don't think any of us would have thought of that" Matsuda started.  
"MATSUDA! STOP- stop fooling around" Aizawa stopped to see the most angry face on Matsuda since he tried to kill Light. Just then the phone rang "Hello Mr. Aizucha speaking" said Aizawa. "What? O.k. bye... Near Lights mother- she's- she's dead... She killed herself." Aizawa said almost freaked out.  
"What about Sayu?" Matsuda freaked. "Tell me what happened to her!!!" He almost punched Aizawa before Linder stopped him. She held him in the same position that she held Misa in when she tried to attack Takada.  
"Sorry, I reacted on instinct" Linder droped Matsuda, who started to cry.  
"LIIIGHT!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Matsuda aimed for the notebook Aizawa left on the chair.  
"Not again" Aizawa said. Linder grabbed his arm, while Rester held his other arm. Matsuda shout crying and kicking around stopped in exhaustion. Matsuda was left to cry on the floor. Mogi, Ide, Gevanni, and Near just watched. As Linder, Rester and Aizawa comforted him.  
"W-Why did h-he kill his own p-parents?" Matsuda sobbed and Hicked.  
"Matsuda we know you cared for Sayu but-" Aizawa had nothing to say to him. His latest out bursts had left them to leave him alone for awhile.

**Meanwhile**

Nap and Moody arrived in Japan.  
"NAP how do w-we find NEAR!??" Moody asked. Nap licked the back of his and wiped his face.  
"He's smart, he'll let us know. B'sides I want to see if we can find a pet shop around here." Nap looked around and seen a sign saying "Shibuya! Come and buy, And have a great time!!"  
"That's where WE'RE going? Timed!" said Moody with his shouting and random words. Moody walked beside Nap in his black and red cloths which were 5 or 6 sizes to big for him. And Nap dressing like it was over 30 below in winter,  
"Well lets go to the mall, I was hoping to buy something for myself." Nap lead Moody to Shibuya where they found the mall. Inside the mall was a big marble fountain. Nap entered through the automatic doors where he bumped into a boy wearing a jeans jacket and black pants. He was really badly dressed, and had a stuck up lip that spelled trouble.  
"Hey look at this kid! His eyes look like cat ones." The boy shouted to his friends laughing. Nap just looked blankly passed him and said.  
"Do you want to know what I do to people standing in my way." He said to the boy, but right in from of him was half an open space he could easily walk by ( the boys shoulder and the hallway).  
"Hey I'm hardly in your way but o.k. what do you do?" The boy said in a fake interested tone.  
"I believe that what ever doesn't kill you, will leave you alone, orr…" Nap just then raised his fist straight up into the boys jaw, the boy then hit the ground hard. "It will just hurt you." Nap smiled. And walked passed him on the floor. The boy started bleeding out his mouth. The boys friends just looked at him like they never seen someone get hit befor in their lives.  
"Cat freak…" The boy said spitting out blood. Nap stopped and turned around, then glared at him with his thin blue eyes and then smiled…

**During**

Light had just arrived here in Shibuya, and he already felt trouble. There was a punching sound and then silence when he walked in. Just a few feet to the side Light seen a boy get punched in the jaw by Nap.  
"People who act like that, fighting each other when they could talk it out deserve to die." Light said to Ryuk hovering by.  
"Maybe, but you don't see anything more then a fight. It could be just a misunderstanding between the two, Haahaahaa how do humans lie so well. I mean when they lie like that, trying to be all sentimental and crap." Ryuk said.  
"People just aren't made to be perfect Ryuk, I told you already. People just want to be perfect. So they lie to complete the imperfection." Light explained.  
"Oh" Ryuk answered. Light walked down the hall and arrived at a store titled, Panami's exclusive pen's. Light went into the store to buy a few of the best but most common brand they had. Light knew they wouldn't be able to trace the pen if he got one so common and cheap. Light walked by the mall just to see what else he could find. Then a new plan hit Lights head. Real simple, and effective. Light turned around and was going to leave when he seen a purple tent up ahead. Fortune Tellings. Light had no interest in it. Across from that was a Novelty Toy Booth where every toy and figurine were jam packed inside. Light had to do something about what he seen next. As he was leaving the mall there was a girl being attacked by people with cameras and notebooks. Light knew that this might be one of those time Misa would be getting interview from the street by reporters. But that wasn't the case. A Girl with red hair wearing a leather jacket was being swarmed by these reporters.  
"Leave me alone I don't know about Anything!" She yelled. Light was quick enough to pull her out of there and into a coffee shop where he locked the door behind him.  
"There they can't bother you in here." He said to her. She never even looked at his face, and walked out back the shop. So did Light, but she was already gone. Light was wondering what she was being interviewed for, but now he wont know…

**Meanwhile**

Near was going to explain one important thing about what happened  
"Well I know you're all wondering why I faked my heart attack when I could have easily just sent a message out. Well the main reason was to bring everyone back together." Near started to explain everything about the heart attack. "I had taken a few drugs before you all went to my room. One was to increase my blood pressure, another was to slow my heart rate to imitate death, and another to make my body so cold fast. There was another drug I had taken, but it wasn't supposed to cause me pain, in fact I wasn't supposed to feel anything at all and just pass out." Near had said with a pause. "Sometimes I wonder if I would have had a heart attack at that moment if I never taken the final drug. It was a test drug that the military scientists in the U.S are experimenting. It's supposed to make having a heart attack near impossible. And it worked for awhile, until some of the criminals that taken the drug suffered heart attacks and never died. They took the drug, they had heart attacks, they lived." Near was now getting serious.  
"Aizawa, you've taken a lot of these drugs, it's a wonder why you're not suffering from over dose." Aizawa said concerned. Everyone was now deeply in fear. They all feared what Near's result was.  
"This confirms it, Light Yagami has a few pages from the death note and tried to kill me using it. But! The drug I'd taken barley saved me. Now I only have 29 days left before we can confirm wether or not I'll live or die." Near said now sitting down looking at the T.V  
"Why 29 days?" Matsuda asked.  
"Because I told Near that's how long you have left to live if your being controlled by Kira" Mogi said. "When me and Misa were taken by Near" Mogi was now clutching the loose fabric on his pants.  
"We only have that long to know so I already produced a plan. We will only have a short amount of time to do it and it is complicated. I'll explain more when we come back" Near said.  
"Come back? Near" Aizawa said.  
"Yes we need some supplies for the other fake notebook, the one we're sending Kira. This one will need a tracking system in it though. Because we need to know where he's hiding." Near said. He handed Matsuda and Linder a list, Mogi a list, Aizawa and Gevanni a list, and Rester a list.  
"Near sir…" Said Rester.  
"What is it commander Rester?" Near asked.  
"This is another toy list…" Rester said. Holding out a list saying _2 boxes of dominos and 1 black knight._  
"We are going to Shibuya. Everyone needs to meet someone I called over."

**Shibuya**

Near and everyone else arrived at Shibuya and left their separate directions. Light had seen them all walk in and ran into the purple booth not far from the exit.  
Near stopped at the toy stand across from that purple ten Light was hiding in.  
Nap had already beaten the hell out of the boy who called him a cat freak.  
And the other girl had disappeared.  
Misa was set up with Mogi.  
And Ide was left to guard the K.I.R.A headquarters.  
And this chapter is over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 6 - Tarot Cards**

Light was stuck, surrounded by the people who he had once worked with. Light had to wait till they left so he can escape. Light now considered killing Misa, she did see him and she's working with Near. Light held the page from the Death Note in his fist. The page was balled so he could toss it somewhere if he had to. Light was now aware of his surroundings, he was in a purple tent. "Good evening stranger! I am Esmeralda Ursula Love, sugar." Esmeralda said. She was kind of… big and of color **(**_I'm sorry for the offence, she's fat and African American_**)**. "Err Hi I'm Li- Lied Osage." Light used a fake name. Ryuk circled the round tent, while he watched. Ryuk seen something that interested him, some black and silver cards. Ryuk laughed

"What's this?" Ryuk picked up a card and looked at it. Light was now annoyed "Put it down!" He whispered. Then Esmeralda turned around holding a crystal ball. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. "Nothing" Light said with hast. Then Esmeralda held out her hand to show him a chair. It was gold with purple cushions. It had that dead tree branch thing to it. Light sat down, the Death note page in hand. Esmeralda put the crystal ball on a silver stand with a light on the bottom. Esmeralda waved her hand around the room, and as she made it around the round tent, candles lit up one by one. "Give Esmeralda your hand sugar." She asked holding out her hand. Light held out his right side hand, holding the page in his left. She looked at it and made noises that sounded negative with interest. "Vary VARY interesting, your ring finger is almost as long as your middle. That means you have a gamblers hand. Do you gamble?" She said. But before Light could answer she went on. "Look into the crystal ball sugar." She asked him, more like instructed him. Light looked into the ball, "Mahaanaa" she chanted, her face showed deep darkness from the lighting. Light's face was more annoyed then anything else, but he can't just stop her and stand at the door for everyone to leave. "Ummm, I don't think I asked for this to-" Light said until she interrupted. "Esmeralda gives free of charge fortune telling to the first 13 people to walk into her tent sugar, your lucky number 13. Funny my every time I get to number 13 I feel Death stalking me." Esmeralda said, while Ryuk Laughed behind her. "This lady is vary mysterious." Ryuk said. "She seems to perform magic tricks well. Hahahahaha I wonder what she's going to say next?" "I see your fate sugar, and it's not a bright one. It seems to have the grimly presents of being followed by Death himself sugar." She said like she told him his on his way to death. "Oh ummm, what does that mean?" Light asked but he didn't care. She leaned back and Ryuk laughed again. "You don't sound surprised to hear this, or maybe your just brave. Yes, Death himself could stare you in the face and not even make you change your expression! You have courage, but don't forget to keep your emotions in tacked. Courage is spelled with Rage, you could do great things if put in the right direction sugar." Light didn't want to hear this; he stood up with a mean look in his face. "I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to get personal sugar, sit down there's one more thing we must do!" Esmeralda said happily. Light say down, it's been 10 minutes, he wondered if they were gone yet.

**Meanwhile**

Near and Rester were looking at limited edition figurines. They looked into the cluttered glass shelf. Near looked back and forth until once caught his eye. It was a knight with a gold helmet and a stick instead of a sword. "I want that one" Near pointed at it. The man on the other side of the desk picked the wrong one. "No that one there, beside it." He once again picked the wrong one. "No, space your stuff out, the knight with the stick right there 6 rows in 20 spaces left." Math made Near think of L. He herd L's voice echo in his head. _" Light Yagami has a 5% chance of being Kira. 5% Chance of being Kira. 5% 5% 5% 5% chance… chance of being Kira, being Kira. Light has a 5% chance of being Kira…kira…..kira…………..kira……….."_

"Near, is this the one?" Rester asked. As he held the knight in front of Near's face. "Oh! Yeah that's it." Near's emotions were getting the better of him. _"Near you big headed twit, you never used to let your emotions act up, you used to use your head like it was a piece of a puzzle…"_ Mello's voice ran though his mind. That's what Near thought he would say. What would he say? "I have a plan! Go find the others." Near said to Rester. "Got it" Near was now happier with this now. And Rester knew it too, so it made him happier too. _"Good to see you happy again Near" _Rester thought. Rester speed walked down the hall here in Shibuya when. CRASH. "Oh! That looks like it hurt! You better run from me! I'll make you wish you never called me a cat freak!" Nap shouted to the boy who bumped into Rester. The boy looked up to Rester through his hood. The boy had a black eye and a bleeding nose, a fat lip and a bloodshot eye. "Please sir…" He mumbled to Rester. Rester was angry with Nap. "Oh I'm not done with you yet!" Nap marched over to the boy with his fist in the air. "Hey stop it kid!" Rester held out his hand to stop Nap from hurting the other boy anymore. Nap looked at Rester with his cat like eyes almost hissing at him. Then Moody came and pulled on Nap's arm "Hey stop it you B-BEAT H-HIM UP already, ROCK! just l-leave him ALONE" Moody shouted and said. Nap broke out laughing "Ahahahahahaha" Nap laughed; he had a fast, high pitched laugh almost like a chipmunk. "O.k. Moody lets go" Nap put his arm down to his mouth and licked his own felt weird now, like something happened and it was his fault, like everyone was looking at him. Well everyone was but he still felt it. Moody… it ran though his mind, why did that remind him of Near and Mello. Rester continued to find the others…Nap and Moody walked down the malls hallways. "Look a fortune telling booth." Nap pointed out. "Let's go" He walked to the purple tent. "I don't think we should go in there. We should GO look for NEAR." Moody exclaimed. But Nap continued into the tent…Mogi and Misa were signing autographs by the malls fountain. "Misa your soooo cute! WE LOVE YOU MISA!!! Misa-Misa can I have your autograph!?" Everyone shouted. Misa laughed and signed when- "Sorry Misa had something she has to do NOW!" Mogi pulled her into a photo booth. "Misa may I remind you we are here to get supplies for the investigation, and you just so happen to be you know who's partner!" Mogi whispered loudly, he might as well just yell at her. "Oh Mochichi your being too tense, lets go to a spa!" Misa said with excitement holding Near's white L credit card. "No Misa we have to-" Misa pulled Mogi's shirts neck collar and pulled him into the _Everyone's Day Off_ Spa…Matsuda and Linder were doing as they were told. "O.k. we have the fake Notebook and G.P.S together" Matsuda said holding a briefcase. Linder just nodded and walked beside him down the hallway to the meeting spot. "So I was wondering, do you have a crush on Light's little sister Sayu?" Linder asked with a brief pause. "Oh! Umm. Well I-" Matsuda started when Linder said "Never mind, I guess that's none of my business or anything" she blushed. As they walked down the hall they passed a boy who was badly beaten up. "Wonder what happened to him." Matsuda said. "Look a fortune telling booth" Matsuda said as they walked by Everyone's Day Off Spa…Gevanni and Aizawa didn't say much to each other. "So uhh, how long have you been an F.B.I agent?" Aizawa asked. He turned his head to see he wasn't there anymore. He looked back and seen him looking into a store. "I like bottled Ships" He said to Aizawa, looking into the store to see dozens of fancy and complex bottled ships. The store was called Ships in a Bottle Heaven. "Umm do you want to take a look inside?" Aizawa asked to get on Gevanni's Interest side. With out an answer Aizawa walked inside with hast. Gevanni didn't know he was inside until he seen him talking to someone inside. Gevanni entered the store was talking to his family, his wife Eriko and his daughter Yumi. "Honey what are you doing here in this store?" Aizawa asked Eriko. "I was just browsing, you?" She asked him as Gevanni entered and as Matsuda and Linder walked by…Esmeralda and Light were engaged in a vary epic battle of wits in a staring stared him down with her bright orange eyes. "Yes I see you do have deep thought, vary smart and talented" She held up a deck of cards. The cards Ryuk was bothering a few minutes ago. Light almost had enough, he wanted to just march out and leave. But with Near just across the hall he couldn't risk it. Esmeralda shuffled the cards across the table. "Pick three cards in a Story position, Beginning Middle and End. And choose wisely sugar." Light was getting interested and picked as she said. He picked one card then then said holding another card. "Hey she forgot one… Hahahahaaa" He laughed." Light was really annoyed now. "Put it down!" He whispered to him. And Ryuk put it on the table in from of Lights last card. "Perfect! Esmeralda will now read your Tarot cards!" She flipped over one first card was Sleep; the picture was of a night time forest and a cradle in the center with a demon baby inside. "Who you are now, or who you will become is a dark, or vary powerful person. This person is sleeping deep within your heart. Time for card number two"She flipped over the second card, it was Cage. The picture was of a pyramid shaped cage over a shadow of a person on their hands and knees, almost in a preying position. "Your are trapped! Or just unable to move or make a dissension right now. And your last card, your future!" she said. As her hand reached over to flip the last card, the card Ryuk put on the table under Esmeralda's nose. Light felt watched. "Sorry I didn't know you were busy, I'll just come back." Said Nap who left just as fast as he flipped the last card, the card was God. The picture was a shadow person on a cross with golden bars coming from a heart in the sky, it meant the sun and the sun beams. The shadow persons eyes were red like Ryuk's shinigami eyes. "But impossible!" She quickly reached over to the spot where Ryuk first grabbed the card. "It's gone! Esmeralda never puts this card in the deck! It is way too powerful and- but my God is Kira. It's a sign, you, you must be my god. YOU MY GOD KIRA!" Esmeralda shouted, as light tightened his fist with the Death Note page. "My Lord Kira!" She dropped her knees with the look of hope. She put her hands on his and touched the 's glare from behind. "You're my God KIIIRA!!! I'll do anything for you ANYTHING!" "Hahahahaha" Ryuk laughed. She turned to see him. "AHHHHH Death is here, he's come to take my life, no NOOO YOUR TAKING MY LIFE MY GOD KIRA! WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME WHHYYYY!!!?????" Light had to kill her now. He was so annoyed that this was all happening. His face was angry, her face was fearful, Ryuk's face was interested. Light wrote down her name Esmeralda Ursula stood up and ran out the back of the round tent. He hit the wall on the other side but managed to sneak by Nap, Moody, Matsuda and Linder and run into another store. He ran into Ships in a Bottle Heaven…Esmeralda shouted loudly, her hand on her chest. Her scream echoed through the mall and Misa looked back from the check in counter from the Spa. Matsuda and Linder stood looking shocked towards the tent. Light ran behind a shelf as Aizawa and Gevanni ran outside the store to see. Rester caught up to everyone in that hall, and Near was no where to be seen. Nap and Moody were both seen Esmeralda's dead body on the ground in the tent. They both looked at her with intense expressions. Light seen his refection in the glass of a bottled ship. Ryuk came into the room through the wall. Light ran out back of the store and ran away from Shibuya. Aizawa, Gevanni, Matsuda, Linder, Nap, Moody and Rester were all around the purple tent Light was in not 40 seconds ago. As Light would be running out back the Ships in a Bottle Heaven store. "What happened?" Aizawa shouted. "We don't know" Nap said biting his thumb. "You're that kid who fought that other boy" Rester said to him "You mean the one with the black eye and bloody face?" Matsuda asked. Aizawa looked at Nap and Moody holding the tents curtain door open. "O.k. you two are coming with us." Aizawa said as he pointed towards the meeting spot. "Why should we go with you?" Nap said to Aizawa. Aizawa got out his police badge "Because we're the police, so come with us" Aizawa said once again pointing to the meeting spot by the fountain. Nap just had the most confused cat look on his face, he looked to Moody and said "This guys nuts. How does he expect us to believe that fake I.D badge." as he whispered to Moody he kept his eye on Aizawa. Matsuda felt a tug on his sleeve "uh, hi can I help you?" He asked when he seen Yumi and Eriko. "Yes can I speak to Shuichi please?" Eriko asked Matsuda. Matsuda slowly leaned towards Aizawa and said "There's a girl and a lady here to talk to you" Matsuda said to Aizawa confused. "What? Oh Eriko, Yumi sorry for running off like that." Aizawa apologized. "Yes its fine Shuichi but, what happened? There was a scream and-" Eriko seen the dead body and her eyes narrowed. Esmeralda's body was all crumpled up and eyes widely open and pure white, it was horrific for Eriko to see with her own eyes. Everything felt fast but her body felt slow, her head felt light and her body felt heavy. Eriko herd the faint cries of her daughter and husband but that didn't help. Eriko passed out on the spot and Aizawa was now angry with this whole situation.

"O.K. THAT'S IT. WE'RE ALL GOING TO TALK OVER THERE NOWW!!!" Aizawa yelled at everyone. Everyone but Nap and Moody went the right way, they went the other. Aizawa stopped them and said once again "We are going to talk over there NOW" He told, but they didn't listen. "Leave us alone we're looking for someone here to help with the Kira case." Nap said and Moody hit his arm. "N-no talking a-about IT" Moody said. And they continued walking to find Near. "If you're looking for Near we know where you can find him." Aizawa said, he knew they were the two Near was talking about now. "So, are you the one who's currently in charge from the Japanese take force now? You know, since the second L turned out to be Kira." Nap said "Not here, over there for the third time!" Aizawa tried to say calmly. "CRACKER!" Moody shouted, putting his hand over his mouth after that. "What the HELL did you SAY!?" Aizawa shouted. "He should have called you a Hot-Head reject" Said an old lady walking by "Really, adults yelling at kids for no reason!" She marched away. "HAhahahaha," Laughed Nap with his chipmunk laugh. "Moody has a disease that makes him say and yell things so yeah, whatever" Nap said then bit the knuckle of his thumb. "Oh and I guess that makes everything better then now does it?" Aizawa argued "Oh lay off it hot-head!" Yelled the old lady from a distance. "Hot-Head I wonder why Matsudo never thinks of calling you down Mr. Aizawa" Near said smiling to Nap and Moody. "It's been a long time hasn't it Nap?" Near said "Your fault" Nap said holding out his hand to shake Nears. "Well now I see we're all grown up now are we?" Near said ironically, holding his knight with a stick. "We'll I guess you had to being number 2 and all. But now we get to work together I guess." Nap said. WHAM! Aizawa was hit on the leg by the old lady's walking stick. "We'll say sorry to the dears! You did yell at the boy with the disease. Why are you so hot-headed anyways? Some people I tell you. You know when I was young I never had any friends to play with. Just my doll and my mum. And I lost them both in a house fire…" There was a really long pause after that. And then the old lady just walked away like she was starring at something that's gone now. "Well enough of this. Lets go back to the task force and talk about this. Oh and don't forget about the dead fortune teller. No one else has noticed the dead body, passed out lady or crying teenaged girl over there yet."

When Near said passed out lady Aizawa had just sparked up and ran back to Yumi and had escaped from Nears unknowing and Linder completed their and Misa are both still in the and Gevanni were helping move Esmeralda and Eriko, with Yumi , Nap and Moody Went to the meeting was talking to the security guards, patching the death up with no commotion.

And the end of this chapter…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Death Note Season 3Chapter 7 - Scared Family**

Near, Nap, Moody, Gevanni, Rester, Linder, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide and Misa.

The 11 people who are risking their lives to catch Kira, a mass murderer with a supernatural notebook of death. Misa Amane received this same power and is now known to these select people as the second Kira. But the world never herd from the second Kira since his (or to those who know "her") taking over of Sakura T.V. Light Yagami acting as Kira (even though he is Kira) made a message to be played to be forwarded to the second Kira. A response was made and taken by the Japanese Police. But that's all knowledge of the past. The investigation now will end when Light Yagami is caught and arrested. "Ryuk you really did it this time" Light said angry. "Whaat? It was fun and besides I didn't know she didn't use that card. If you ask me I think she's just a little crazy and quick to everything for her own good. She was probably going to die crossing the street without looking anyways." Ryuk explained, Light pissed off at this. "Well I guess now I'll have to go look somewhere else for it now wont I?" Light said. "I can only guess what your doing if you don't tell me" Ryuk asked. "I'm not going to tell you, you do reckless things. I cant risk you messing up my plan if one of the others see's you and asks" Light said "It's kind of easy to say without saying." Light and Ryuk arrived at an old house that almost looked haunted. And if Ryuk was a ghost it would be. But Ryuk spends his time flying off and doing stuff on his own lately. Light sat down to complete the unfinished letter he started, Light continued to write on a paper that read:_ To the order of - Douglas Underwood.I am Kira, At 2:30 on your birthday your boss James Silverton will die of a heart attack. He was a bad person, always discharging those in his business that could be a threat to his position as C.E.O. He's as bad business man as he is a human being. So he will die for taking away peoples rightful position for his own selfish that happens that should prove I'm the real Kira. If you need more proof he'll die writing these numbers before dieing exactly as it will say here. " 4 2 6 7 1 9 3 5 8 "I want you to do as I say or I will kill you and your family….._

**Mean Time**

"Mom they wont stop bugging me" Said a teenage girl with red hair and green was wearing a leather jacket that fit her well, and bright blue pants that also fit her well (but their almost baggy). "I was walking home from the counsellors today and then they all came round the corner like bikers ganging up on someone! Its so annoying!" She yelled to the hallway. From a distance there were noises in the neat, clean house. Perfectly clean floors and walls. Neatly furnished hallway and open closet. On her right side were stairs to the top floor, starting from the other side of the hall. The floor was made from varnished wood. "I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to endure it for awhile till this matter blows over" called a woman's voice from the other room at the end of the hall. The girl kicked off her shoes to the corner and walked over there. Into the room was the kitchen, and passed the arch for a door was the living room. In the living room a big muscular man reading the news paper. He had a military look and a flat top hair cut. "Where's mom?" She asked the man. "She's up stairs sweet heart" Said the man. "What's in the news today Dad?" She asked her father. He just grunted, which meant Kira. No one knows it yet, but this family was effected by Kira and it scared this family. "What do you think he would have been like?" The man asked his daughter. "I met him only once, He seemed like a nice guy" She said looking at him with her big green eyes. "Its not the same when I say my name anymore" He said "Its not the same being called My name ether, I always think of her" She said nearly crying now. "She meant so much to us, I cant help but think about her" Now the girl was crying. "Rita don't cry, daddy is helping them find him, and make sure he pays for what he's done to our family." The man said to Rita. Her green eye's glowing in the sun light. "Honey I'm right here. What is it they wanted you to say this time?" Said Rita's Mom who looked vary much like Rita. "Mom what do you think she would say if she knew we were all broken up like this?" Rita said half crying. "Motomi, honey can you go get some stuff for me from the mall instead of Rita?" She said to Motomi her husband. "Anything for you dear. And you my sweet Rita." Motomi stood up to leave. He was so tall he had to duck so his head wont hit the arch in the kitchen. Motomi might have had the meanest face if it wasn't so sad looking all the time. Everything about him added up to mean military soldier, and now he's to sad old man. As he walked out of house his wife and daughter herd his cry.

**Mean While**

"O.k. let me explain everything to everyone so we can get all caught up, no questions until I'm done agreed?" Near asked and everyone nodded. "Before you start Near." Nap said, sitting in his chair one leg up on the chair the other down on the floor reaching out. Moody right beside him, sitting unusually like L and Near, he sat on the chair sideways sitting on the armrest, one leg over the other armrest, and his other leg over the back part of the chair. Moody's dog like appearance made him seem violent, with his long sleeve black shirt with a red stripe down the sleeves were extremely baggy. His black skater pants were also baggy. He'd be the type of dog with the drooped lips that slobbered, a Hound dog. Nap was wearing a light blue winter jacket with fur around the rim of the hood. Nap was wearing that jacket backwards so the shoulder parts of the jacket stuck out like he had two spikes on the front of his shoulders, and the hood was covering half his chin. "Yeah I have to say before we start, that I'm hungry, and I was wondering if you so happen to just have a little bit of cat food somewhere just around, I wonder." Nap said with his lower lip a little stuck out. "This kids more strange then Near" Matsuda whispered to Ide. "No, I'm afraid not Nap" Near started. "Anyways we'll start off by introducing our selves, Everyone this is Nap, and that is Moody. The message I asked you guys to send out was for them specifically. Wal Sarik is just Kira's Law spelled backwards. I told them before I left Wammy's House for this investigation, that if I they were to hear a message of odd or abnormal situations regarding Kira's Law, then it would only mean that I need them for this investigation." Near said with out a slight change of expression. "That's right" Nap said "After the message was broadcasted I knew right away Wal Sarik was Kira's Law, I'm good with backwards words or upside down spelling. And for us to know L is dead, and that the current L didn't need real help for 4 years, was odd that a message left behind by a fake person said he needed help." Nap had said trying not to barf by the sound of it. "Excuse me" Nap ran to the hall way and ran for the washroom. He came back with his thin blue cat eyes and said. "Yeah don't eat mouth old seafood cat food." Nap said rubbing his lip. "W-well I told y-YOU n-NOT TO eat my c-cat's FOOD" Moody whole room fell silent. Near on the other hand was bust playing with his new knight toy, placing it next to the new rubber dressed Kira doll, and curling his hair. "Anyways Nap, Moody this is the K.I.R.A headquarters, the S.P.K and the task force joined together to create this team. We also have hard evidence against our suspect to convict him for being Kira, even with out his open confession in from of everyone here. Other then you two. His name is Light Yagami…" Near retold everything that happened over the next hour. Nap and Moody looked as though they never herd a word he said and this was all a waist of time to them, but everyone couldn't have been more wrong to hear that it was the other way around. "Vary interesting Near." Said Nap half-looking at a ball on the floor. "So how can we help you" Nap asked. "I'll explain the plan." Said Near. "It's vary detailed and complicated so listen carefully Nap, and you Moody. Right now we have 3 fake notebooks almost exactly the same as the notebook with the white markings on it, we chose that one because it was the one that had the most names in it, so it was the one mostly used. Light will recognize this notebook and would probably expect-" "A fake notebook." Light thought out loud. "Near knows I'm Kira, so he would try to do something like-" "Catch him at his next step" Near said "Light is planning something to get his mark higher up. And with the shinigami it could be easy but-" "The others can see you Ryuk" Light said angrily. "So we should be more aware of a flying black shinigami. Remember we can see shinigami through video so it can be an easy task. Lights plan maybe simple but-" "There are risks I will have to take to create my new world." Light said "And if that crazy fortune teller is right, even if it's a mistake, I will be God of the new world. At least if-" "We catch Kira and arrest him in the middle of his plan." Near said "Please keep an open mind, we don't want Light to be walking the streets with a shinigami we can all see and miss it. If we all know Light and Kira well enough. His plan might be something similar to-"

"And I'm hoping Near thinks- no he most defiantly will think its my plan." Light said, Ryuk laughing like this isn't news to him. "And I hope Light thinks that we think this, because" Near said. "I'll be one step ahead of him in this battle, L might be dead but" Light said. "Me and Mello are here to finish it, and now, Nap and Moody. Light doesn't know about them so-" "I might be at a disadvantage if I cant tell who will else is helping Near." Light told Ryuk. Who finished eating an apple. "So you two are going to dress a little less suspicious for the time being Nap, Moody you got that?" Near said. "Yeah we got that Near, you think our cloths aren't normal so you want us to wear clothes that are like yours, all plain and boring like everyone else in this investigation." Nap said, while the other groaned in slight frustration. "They might be anyone but they cant see you Ryuk." Light said "I might have to do something extremely risky." "Misa Amane" Near said "How does Kira lose and recover his Memory of the Death Note?" Near asked. "Well umm…" Misa started. "The shinigami has to follow who ever owns the notebook, that's my Light. But if you-" Misa said but she stopped. Near had already thought about the answer and was right. "Give up owner ship of the notebook and lose all memory of it. But then I wont be able to remember my own plan. It will be tough but I think I know the right plan, It's not going to be as easy as it would be L but-" Light had said and Ryuk said. "Heheehe. I can't just take the notebook back. If you give it up, someone else will own it, who ever is the first to do so. But your right, who ever doesn't touch the notebook from that point on wont see me." "And that's how he would stop us from seeing the shinigami so I'll arrange it so that we all are insured of seeing it by touching the notebook daily." Near said. "And that's how they will see you no matter what, so I'm going to put them in a situation where they will be blind to see you, like when Misa held Sakura T.V hostage. Or…" "He might expect one of us to have the notebook with us when or where ever he is. So we can see the shinigami at all times. But that is the only reason everyone is still alive. He cant kill us because it would prevent us from seeing Ryuk and having the notebook the day we arrest him." Near said. This plan was multiply confusing and complex. If anyone get confused or forgets the opposing side could win. Things are getting tough for Light and Near. They will all have to think hard about what the other might most likely think. But, whose right and more prepared?Light Armed with 5 pages left from the Notebook, or, Near who has a the whole taskforce and people Light hasn't seen before? But I know as the narrator I have to explain for you. I don't think you completely understand. But I'm also not going to tell you everything just quite yet. You see Light has been saved by a girl who took him to the hospital for his injuries. Hours later Light escaped, and the police were told it was Kira. So now there's a girl out there being called Kira's accomplice, other then Misa. Misa told Near how the Notebook works, and how to use it. Light still know more then Near, but there's a chance he might find out. Near saved himself by taking drugs that stop heart attacks from physically happening in your body, but that doesn't mean your still not being controlled. Near has 29 days to prove that he's not being controlled and catch Light. Light on the other hand knows Near's still alive. And the most confusing part of it is why? Why was Near still alive, Nate River. But Light cant take that risk anymore. If he did get It right then 29 days later he should die. The mystery of the Death Note and how to completely use it is far beyond any human to find out alone. Now in 29 days Light wants to recover the notebook, and write down everyone's names and kill them. Near has to stop that before he possibly dies. That was 3 days ago, so there's only 26 days left. Near thinks Light will put them in a situation where if they did not bring the notebook they will not know where he is in where ever he is. And that could cost them their lives, because in 29 days, even if Near doesn't die, he will write down everyone's names and kill them. Near has to take a step further then that and get prepared for this upcoming battle between him and Light Yagami, Kira. The first step goes to who ever has the most guts to reveal them selves, then there's the risk of not knowing where your opponent is. Or that could be your advantage. Both Near and Light know that the first move goes to the winner, but who gutsy enough to do it in front of people who hate them, whether they support Kira or resent him. And then the rise of justice will be born. Good or Bad. I promise you to make an interesting story. But in the **Mean Time…**

"Mom where do you think he's hiding? You know the one who killed her" Rita asked. Her mother just looked to her and said "Rita how do you know he killed her?" Her mother said. "You don't want to get swarmed by those journalists asking questions other then _do you know Kira? _or _what do you think he was shot for? _and start asking _do you support Kira? Has Kira changed your life in anyway?-_" But Rita's mom stopped to hear her daughter trying not to cry. "But Kira did change my life, all our lives. He took my sister away." Rita cried. "Oh my sweet Rita. Don't you think she would have been happy though?" Rita's mom said. "Seri…" Motomi, Rita's dad said, holding 6 bags full of heavy food from the store. "Motomi your back" Seri said to her husband. Rite still holding in her cry. Motomi dropped the bags on the floor and hugged his daughter. "Like I said." Motomi started "I'll find Kira, and make him pay for killing your sister and her husband." Motomi was starting to cry himself. A full grown man who seemed to have no emotion, was crying in his daughters arms as she was in his. "Motomi…" Seri said, but had nothing to say. "I'll catch Kira and make him wish he never killed our Naomi." He said "For you Rita Misora." He was now crying "I should never have been so hard on her fiancé, Raye. He was in the F.B.I his job was hard enough on him. Penber would have made a great step brother for you." Motomi said, sniffling and wiping his eyes. The next day Motomi received a letter from the biggest well known Anti-Kira association in Japan. Motomi opened the letter to read it. _To Motomi Misora. From Douglas Underwood._

_We received your letter to join our ranks at D.A.R.K (Destroy Approval for Researching Kira)You have been accepted in as an honorary member. We here at Dark wish you to come and meet us for a secondary interview with us here at the main head office.I Douglas Underwood. Will also be attending this meeting. Our C.E.O Mr. James Silverton, owner of several top businesses in Japan, will attend this meeting as well. You will not be the only one at this meeting, we are vary selective here at Dark and only choose those who resent Kira to their vary hearts. Your request would have been denied, but we do background check and found out about your daughter Naomi Misora. We are sorry to hear that she is to this day she is missing. Anyway there are only 2 other who we have chosen to join out groups here. There are only 56 members of out group here at Dark. (including myself)Please wear formal clothing for the occasion. And bring with you a photo I.D and this letter as a temporary grant to let you through the front meeting will take place this Friday (4 days from now)_

_We bid you a well: Douglas Underwood. Vice president of Dark_

Motomi had read the letter over and over until he was convinced that this was real. His heart pounding with excitement, not he can avenge his daughters death. The Scare Kira life in his soul will never recover until he seen with his own eyes and herd with his own ears. Kira is DEAD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 8 - Misa Escapes. **

Light had finished his letter and mailed it to Douglas Underwood, vice president of Dark. Light had mailed it to him knowing that after his boss James Silverton dies, he would become the next president. As well as the other vice presidents of his businesses. So there really was no harm to any business he owned since its all taken care of. Light hated this organization especially. It was one of the most organized Anti-Kira associations in the world. The next day, after Light had thought it through he thought he would take a chance at getting something to eat outside his hideout. As he walked down the street he had Ryuk forced to fly high up in the sky to avoid him from being seen by the others if their around. Light went into a small café and took a seat in the far back with his hood up. The waitress had taken his order and went to get it. Then a girl with red hair took a seat next to him. Light looked over and seen it was the girl he saved from the reporters the previous day. He looked at he and when she seen him she freaked out. "Its- you…" She said as her eyes narrowed. It was Rita "Me?" Light said coolly as though he was getting a joke played on him and knew it. "k- Kira…" And she went breathless. And Light kept his face the way it is, but he would have went for her throat aiming to kill, that he felt he should have done to Mikami for messing up his plan back at the yellow box. "I'm Kira? Why do you say that, and why are you so scared?" Light said as though it was a normal conversation. "They told me, back at the hospital. Kira is a man named Light Yagami, it was on the news, on Sakura T.V" Rita said fearfully. Light put his hand in his pocket, and when he did she kicked back on her chair and everyone looked. Light showed her his fake I.D that he had Katami Mori make him, a man who made I.D's and sexually violates young girls. It said with a picture of Light, Rue Ryuzaki. She looked at it closely, and after a minute. "What happened when I found you?" She asked suspiciously. "Well I was part of a gang of bad people but, I realised I have so much to lose so I said I didn't want to be in the gang anymore. So they said there was only one way out. The name I had on me was a fake one the gang gave me." Saying this made Light remember about Matsuda shooting him 5 times before stopping. He never even thought about it, he was still wearing the bandages. From what he was moving to feel, Hard blood stains were on the sides and chest, it hurt only a little bit but now it was noticeable. Not thinking about it and thinking about his plan made him feel like he was never shot. But this girl made him remember and now he had movement pains from it. She seemed to believe it. "Why did they think you're Kira?" She asked. "Well the news would believe anything, especially Sakura T.V. I think the gang called in saying that so I was arrested-" Light had been cut off "Why did you run?" She asked now really believing he's Kira. "Well it wasn't easy but." Light said acting as though he didn't know he was acting like he was proud. "I ran because I thought it was the gang. After all when they found me in the stair case we had everything resolved. And I wasn't charged with anything. If it was Kira escaping why don't you think they would not have set up a perimeter?" Light Lied. She ate it up like a starving dog. "Why aren't you afraid the gang wont find you here and kill you?" Rita asked, and that meant she believed every word he just said. Light and Rita talked about "the gang" and him being so brave to tell the police everything he did and what his gang members did. After talking for nearly an hour Ryuk came through the wall. "I'm too bored to fly around anymore lets go now." Ryuk said and then Light had an idea. "Well you know I have to get going to the homeless shelter now, the gang burned down my house and I have no known family to go to." Light said as he was about to get up she got up and said. "You can stay with my family" Light knew she had a crush on him. (As most girls do) "I don't want to trouble you." Light said feeling sorry for himself. "As long as you don't like Kira its great. My father just joined up with some Dark bunch of people. He said he'll find Kira and kill him himself if he had to." The subject Kira made her mad yet she couldn't drop the subject. As Light and Rita walked down the street towards her house she asked. "What's your name anyways?" She asked. "My name is Rita"

"My name is Rue Ryuzaki." Light said acting like this annoyed him. She obviously didn't seem to be embarrassed.

"Well just checking. Your WERE in a gang, and they DID burn your house down. I don't want you lying to me and bringing trouble to my family, we already have enough on our plate as it is." she said. She reminded Light of someone, almost like this exactly. What was her name… "Excuse me but I didn't catch your sir-name." Light asked. "I don't like to talk about it." She said. "My sister died and we were called by the same name, and now it only reminds me of her. She went missing years ago, but her body was never found so I hope she's alive but I know she isn't. She's not the type to just run away after her fiancé died. She was in Japan about 2 days until she went missing, trying to find clues about Kira and prove he was some bus or something." ITS HER!!!! Light shouted in his head. The woman who knew Kira could kill by means other then a heart attack, at the time. Her name was Natami Mosori? No that's not it, Na- Naomi Misora! I remember her, she almost let slip Kira's ways of killings how could I forget her. I was in such panic. Light though, he was now angry with her.

"You look upset Ryuzaki" Light hearing that name made him feel weird. "It's nothing, hey what about your father again. He hates Kira because he thinks he killed your sister right?" Light asked her. "Yeah, how do you know that?" Rita replied. "You keep talking about Kira being this all powerful evil and your sister I think the two can be connected." Light said in his new alias Ryuzaki type-way. "Well it can't be proven but I think Kira did." She said in a weak voice, trying to keep her emotions in. "I believe you" Light could say truthfully. Light and Rita reached the house and they walked passed the garden fence. Light knew this was close to where he lived, his family, his sister and mom.

**Mean While**

"Mr. Aizawa Have you gone though the video surveillance taken at Shibuya?" Near asked. "Yes and Light was there. He was last seen heading into the fortune tellers tent then running out back and right passed me and Gevanni in the bottles ship shop." Aizawa sounded annoyed that the events at Shibuya were hair think close.

"I see. It can't be helped anymore he's gone now and left one dead body behind. And what ever happened to your wife Aizawa?" Near asked. "She was taken to the clinic where she received pills to calm her down for a few days." Aizawa answered. Everyone but Misa was in the main computer room (just like Near's in New York) and everyone was doing something. Rester was online shopping for Near. Gevanni was reading reports about the latest heart attack victims. There was a vary Small list, close to 300 heart attack victims since the yellow box incident. Mogi and Ide were looking over the times and dates and locations for these victims. Aizawa was checking the surveillance. Matsuda and Linder were looking over the victims and the media, to see how many of them happened in Japan or elsewhere, mostly Japan. Near was disusing with Nap and Moody about "Sleeping together?" Nap said with this No-Way-In-Hell look. "Not exactly sleeping together." Near said angrily… Mello would have said if he was here, _you bigheaded emo._ "Moody will get the one person bed. Me and you, Nap. Will be sharing the bunk bed." Near said "I'm on top tonight, and every night were together." Nap said not thinking about what he said. Everyone in the computer room were tired. Everyone was heading to bed. Near changed into his all white P.J's and took his place on the bottom bunk. Moody took off his jacket and pants to show he was wearing perfectly normal clothing underneath. Which he slept in. Nap put on his short sleeved shirt and baggy sweat pants to sleep in. As Rester had to tuck Near in he thought of everyone as confused people. What kind of people does this Wammy's House have anyways he thought. Only seems like the strange ones are good enough to be L. Misa however felt funny, like she'd be visited by an angel to take her to Light so they could be together forever. She herd wedding bells in the distance, really faint but she could hear them. She fantasized them getting married, hearing Light say I Do in front of the world. Having all those old girlfriends of Light's in jealousy. She fell dead asleep as fast as walking into the bed. The next morning Misa walked to the computer room to see everyone, she's always being left alone for long times. "Hey everyone" She shouted to the room. Everyone was there and just kept working. As if being a pop star and fashion model wasn't good enough, but being the second Kira still never gave her the attaching of everyone in the investigation. Misa felt motherly, like everyone else were her children, but that was ruined by Near. "Misa Amane I know your bored and all but this is still a classified investigation." "You asked for my help and your getting it." she shouted. "Aizawa! Do you need my help!" She shouted to him. "No Misa" Aizawa replied annoyed, with the face of intense concentration. Maybe from watching surveillance the other day all day. Misa wasn't going to stand up for this. "Why don't any of you don't want me around!" Misa shouted. "Misa-Misa its not you.. Uhh well it kind of is- but in a good or bad way hehehehehe…" Matsuda stammered. Aizawa was thinking how much he was an idiot. And Misa thought he was "Stupid son of-" "Misa Amane! Could you please go back to your floor and room please!" Near shouted. And Misa stomped out. I'll show them I could be useful! She thought. Misa marched her way to her room. She pulled out from under her mattress a Death Note.

"I'll show that Near how useful I am, AND finally be with my Light" Misa said from angry to romantic. She stuffed the Notebook in her shoulder bag and got re-dressed… Misa picked out something casual with a little bit of unusual. She brushed her hair and then tied it back. Misa then put on some black and white stockings. A skirt that was laced with frilly pick fabric. A black and pink tank top. Black and pink pull on sleeves. And finally her white and red jacket. Her shoes were white and black sneakers. Her knapsack was filled with stuff she both needed and didn't need. The Notebook, her make up, Near's credit card, bottled water, a pocket knife and a bag of cookies. Misa was ready to run away and try to catch Light at the same time. She ran past the cameras and sensors blindly. "Near Misa's escaping!" Aizawa shouted. Near just sat there curling his hair. "You sound like we're keeping her prisoner" Near replied. Aizawa looked confused, and so did everyone else who looked. "I don't understand." Aizawa said.

"Misa's played her part here. Its time anyway we released her and I know what I said before. But this is what's going to happen. We made a deal with her and she played her part, and also tried to enforce her part. We're done with her, let her go she is the Second Kira but… There really isn't anything she can do. Even if she get's to Light, there's nothing she can do. Even if she get's shinigami eyes again. She hasn't met Nap and Moody so there is no worries. She's just upset and is trying to do something about it, its better for her new life now, so let her go." Near said as if he was saying goodbye to a family member, or maybe he was. Misa managed to feel like she escaped from the evil grasp of a super villain, and she's about to save the world. As she ran away from the building she thought if Near knew. She didn't want to know, she wanted to help. But she also want's Light. Misa checked in her old job and was accepted back with open arms. Now she will have the money to get along without Near. She found a place to stay at her managers house. "Misa I hope you realise you went through a lot of managers who have been connected to Kira in one way or another. I don't want you getting me killed ok?" She laughed, she was much nicer then she thought. Her name was Torota Ahkata. And she was tall and skinny with light brown hair she ties in a tight bun in the back.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for awhile till I get my own place to stay." Misa thanked her. "Why are you all alone anyways?" Toroda asked. Misa already had a dozen reasons to tell her. "My boy friend dumped me and I didn't want to say with him even though he asked." Misa lied to her. Misa was one her own now, she is the second Kira. But even when she wasn't known to the world as that, and she had the Death Note with Rem, she still wasn't a worldly threat as Kira. She did kill those people but she hasn't killed much, and Light did tell her to kill criminals. Misa could have easily walked away with being only a hostage force to do bad things for her life. And Near knew this…


	9. Chapter 9

_Death Note Season 3_

_Chapter 9 - Sayu Yagami_

_**Light walked into Rita's house and followed her to the living room. Light wondered if he'd be able to stay, after hearing her father was apart of Dark, he was now determined to stay here. She took a seat and flicked the T.V on, the News was on.**_

"_**Young Kohara Gato was found dead by the old bridge near his family's house, Police do not suspect murder except for Kira. Although we may not know at the time he died of a heat attack we do know he was trying to kill himself, Dona."**_

"_**Thank you Koro, The famous Misa Amane has just came out from retirement again and returned to her job in the modeling business. Fans have gone crazy since her last appearance at the N.H.N was cancelled, she would like to apologize." **_**The news lady was cut away to an interview with Misa.**

"_**I'm glad to say that I'm returning for a long time to come. And although it will take awhile to reach the top again, I'm sure my fans will help put me back up there again." **_**Misa looked to the camera. Reaching for her bag, when she was cut off.**

"_**We're Koro Tosuma" "And Dona Wellston and we will see you again tomorrow at 6"**_

"**This is the only News station that doesn't mention Kira as far as they can help it. That's why it's doing so well for ratings." Rita told Light. "Ryuzaki, where will you go if I can't convince my father to let you stay?" she asked.**

"**Don't worry about that, I'm sure he will let me stay, I'm as much against Kira as he is. Who knows I might even have to join up with this D.A.R.K and show your father I'm serious." Light lied. But only about being serious about Dark, which was part of his plan now, Light knew it would fit perfectly in maybe even help big-time. A few hours has passed and Light was taught by Rita how to make an application for Dark. Rita was amazed by how much Light said Kira did wrong in his life, but all Light would have to do in the end was write down that he will be accepted in the Death Note's page. Motomi returned from his day at work.**

"**Rita, Dark pays it's members more then my job pays me. It's like working at a job over there so I'm quitting my other job." just then Motomi seen Light and Rita. "Who's this?"**

"**Just a friend" She said "I seen you make one and he was interested in it so I'm showing him how to make one, just like yours." She said turning the screen to show him it was an application to Dark.**

"**He's interested in joining Dark?" he asked. "Yes I am sir." Light said. "My name is Rue Ryuzaki, I was part of a gang of bad people so I ran away from them fearing Kira would kill me and-"**

"**He has no place to stay dad, They burned down his house, he thought if he made one and joined you'd let him stay?" She asked in an explanation sort of way.**

"**Not only that but I am interested in this group" Light said truthfully.**

**Motomi just stood there looking at him and his daughter.**

"**O.k. but no funny stuff boy. Hope you get in the group" Motomi left the room, almost sad with anger mixed in. Light and Rita just exchanged looks and continued on with the application. The nest day Light woke up and changed himself into his clothes, he had gone back to his hideout to pick up everything he'd need. Ryuk was quiet, almost like he wasn't there. Ryuk never talked to Light, he never even got in Light's vision when ever he could help it. Like Ryuk was depressed. Light has done some research about Dark and found the name and picture of Dark's head acceptance commissioner.**

**Don Mavericks, Light wrote down that name on the page and the details he needed done. Don would die of an accident 2 days from now, before he died he accepted Rue Ryuzaki into the group of Dark.**

**During**

Sayu Yagami was crying, over her dead mothers grave. What hurt most was not the fact that Light was Kira. Was the fact her own mother killed herself of her own free will. Light had nothing to do with it and she knew it. Deep down Sayu hoped for Light to still be in there somewhere. Deep within his heart the old Light was trying to escape some sort of cage. Sayu cried and cried until it was dark and she was far to tired and hungry to cry anymore.

"M-Mom D-Dad L-Light, I-I'm the only one left…" She sobbed. Sayu stood up her legs stiff from sitting so long. She kissed the grave stone and walked home. She could only live there for another 3 days before she has to move out and the house is sold. Her parents had left her enough money to get going for a long time, but she didn't care. All she wanted was her whole family back together like it was. She picked up her phone off her desk and called,

"Matsaha here" Matsuda said. Sayu was confused. "Matsaha? Matsuda are you O.K?" she asked. "SAYU! I thought Light had killed you!" He shouted as his heart leapt. She had to hold the phone away from her ear because he was yelling. Aizawa thought this was annoying to him. "Matsuda shut up!" Aizawa shouted. Sayu felt awkwardly normal.

"Listen Matsuda, the house will be sold in 3 days, can I stay with you please? Just till I can afford my own place of course." Sayu asked, sweating.

"Of course! Your more then welcome at the Matsuda house!" Matsuda said. Sayu felt relieved, she had asked all her friends but they all said no for different reasons. Sayu packed all her stuff from her room and most of her parents possessions. Then she walked passed Light's room… she felt weird, like he was in there. She opened the door and walked in. The room was plain, the bed and curtains and the desk were all that was left. She sat down at the desk and opened the top drawer. She noticed a small hole in the bottom. Sayu didn't know what that meant of if it meant anything. She remembered Lights old room, the computer and T.V on this desk. Along with his text books and pens. Sayu searched and searched the room over and over trying to find something to prove something. She had no idea what she would find or what that would prove, it just made her feel better to have a reason to look. Then she came back to the hole in the desk. On the underside was a hole, why on the underside and not on the top, no why isn't there a hole on the top. Sayu's heart lurched, she had finally found something! It wasn't a good feeling though. She felt pain discovering this fact. Sayu pulled the drawer out all the way then out of the desk. She held it upside down, then shook it so the fake bottom feel out. It hit the bed then, nothing. It was just a fake bottom, nothing else. There was a piece of rubber on it but that was it. She sighed and put the drawer back in the desk, then she seen it. Wires and an empty glass container. What was this for? She thought. For one hour she just sat in the room thinking about nothing. Then her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Sayu it's me Matsuda, I should be staying here but for you I'm going home. I'll pick you up soon I'm just leaving the building." Matsuda said the sound of his footsteps were herd on the other side of the phone, it sounded like he was walking down a big empty hallway.

"Stay where?" Sayu asked.

"Oh well the investigation of Kira- I'm sorry Sayu." Matsuda stopped talking.

"Keep going" Sayu said, there was a flair of confidence in her voice that could be mistaken as anger.

"Well we have set up here a building to find Kira, we stay here very night to get a quick start on the day. Near has us all our own rooms and everything." Matsuda said without thinking.

"Who's Near? I Thought you were investigating with L" Sayu asked with an angry tone.

"Sayu… The real L has died, Then we made a mistake trusting Light to be the new L. When Near came by he proved Light was Kira, then he got away." Matsuda said in an undertone. Sayu hung up the phone now angry. She hated Light so much now it was like getting dumped then getting angry. She trashed Lights room and destroyed what ever was in the drawer. Masuda was driving in when she was walking out. She took her seat in the car and slammed the door as hard as she could times ten. Masuda went from happy to see you, to better not tick you off.

"Hey Sayu. Hope you got everything you need, It's a long ride back to my place and an even longer walk. Sayu had packed everything she felt was personally valuable and necessities. There were 3 big heavy boxes Matsuda had to drag from the front door to the car. He got everything in under 30 minutes and then they went on their way to Matsuda's. Matsuda and Sayu made small talk the whole way to his house. "Do you think you'll find Light?" Sayu asked calmly. 

"Defiantly, Near has the most amazing plans in the world, but unfortunately for the whole world, so dose Light." Matsuda said. "Sayu don't freak out or anything but I think you should know." Sayu looked confused. "Light can kill people by writing down their names in a special notebook called a Death Note. But he can only kill people whose face he has seen before. Remember that offer we made you, so that Kira couldn't kill you? We were going to write down your names but. You never answered and your mom, well I guess we know why now." Matsuda pulled into the parking lot and called the buildings manager to send a trolley. Matsuda and Sayu walked into the apartment. What a dump Sayu thought.

"It's um vary…Messy" Sayu told the truth.

"Hehehe, it's been awhile since I've been back here, Near set everyone up with some sort of living insurance. As long as we are helping find Kira our living expense in our personal lives will be taken care of." Matsuda had cleaned everything up badly, but at least it looked nicer. Sayu turned on the T.V and flicked through the channels. Matsuda took a seat beside one cushion away from her. They stopped on Sakura T.V.

"_Today we have a VARY special guest!!! Please help me welcome VENORA ESAKU!!!" _The audience went nuts.

"_Thank you vary much, I've been 'ere for one week and I'm vary 'appy with the people and press." _The woman stopped. She was wearing a bright red dress and her skin looked as red as it. She grabbed her chest and fell flat on the floor. She died on live T.V of a heart attack. Sayu threw the remote at the T.V and it turned off. Then she ran crying to the spear room in Matsuda's and cried.

"Sayu Light will pay for that" Matsuda tried to assure her.

"It's not that, it's the fact that she died. DON'T YOU GET IT!" Sayu shouted.

"Ever since I was young I only cared about me my friends and family, nothing else. Death never was part of it. But now in a world of Death people just don't understand anymore. What about the children growing up around this? They aren't going to grown up like we did! Knowing what's right or wrong! People only care about Kira now its not right! Maybe because Light is Kira and I know it, maybe that's why I say that but. Still it could be anyone and it still wont matter, human life isn't something you just throw away. Its more then anything in the world." Sayu cried. Matsuda never thought of it like that. It's true that Kira can kill, but it's also that vary same power that everyone ignored, maybe except for Near. Kira can Kill, and it's not just kill it's killing a person, who has family and friends and his or her own life. Every life Kira has killed regardless the matter, is a life all on it's own.

"Sayu I understand. So I'll tell you, everything about Kira that we know.

So Matsuda told Sayu everything about Kira to date. What he did, about L, what happened with Mello, Misa and Takada, everything, everything Matsuda knows inside the investigation. It took long hours, and by the time he told her the last thing they know about Light at Shibuya, It was already 3 a.m.

Sayu slept in till 12 p.m the next day. She had taken a shower and changed. Sayu went to the living room and seen Matsuda's note.

_Sayu I went back to the investigation, there's a spear key under the cookie jar in the kitchen, I might not come back tonight but you can call me anytime and I will always call to check up on you. Since you're living with me you're part of my living insurance. So don't worry about food or anything. I hate to tell you this, but your going to have to cook for your self. Sorry. Sincerely Matsuda_

_P.S: If you hear anything from the next _

_door neighbours don't worry they argue allot._

Sayu read the note then went to the kitchen, She took the spear key and walked to her collage thinking

STUPID MATSUDA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP FOR SCHOOL!


	10. Chapter 10

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 10 - The Plan**

Near had been waiting for this moment. It has been 2 weeks since Light had escaped the yellow box and is currently somewhere in Japan. Time has gone by slowly for both Light and the K.I.R.A. During this time Light had been accepted into the anti-kira association known as Dark. Motomi has been spending long hours at the head base and has already been advanced to rank A rookie. As Light stands at rank B.

14 days since Light had escaped, and then two days later he wrote down Near's name, Nate River. So that gave Near and Light 17 days to kill each other, even if it's with their own hands. No one knows the full power of the Death Note, but this is clear, Near had escaped its Heart Attack powers. Near had 29 days to prove he could find and arrest Kira, since then he had not yet came close to truly doing what he said he would do. Near's first plan was to send Light the Death Note in hopes he would be found sooner or later, but with this new information Ryuk gave him, he has 29 days.

But that was 12 days ago, so he has 17 days left. Nap and Moody get along well with everyone, but maybe its because they had got used to Near first. Aizawa and Gevanni still look at each other weirdly. Linder still blushes around Matsuda. Mogi has been assigned from Misa's manager to helping Ide with Progress on Kira's Latest victims. Which is easy because Light doesn't have enough pages left to kill criminals at Kira's rate. Light only has 4 blank pages left, one with Nears name with the other side covered with people who died in Lights favour. Another with the names and causes to bring Light money while the other side of that note wasn't used. Light burned every page he used up to date. There was only 4 left and he had managed to flatten and stuff one whole page into his watch (which was beaten up and melted where Matsuda shot his hand).

Rester still waists time buying toys for Near. Near had given Rester enough toy lists to last for a whole month. Nothing was more time consuming then to be buying toys while Kira grows stronger out there somewhere.

Rita and Light both share the same interests, and Light felt more and more affectionate to her then Misa. Rita is as smart and intelligent as Takada. She always has something smart to say to Light and that just makes Light more and more interested in her. Light was feeling something he had never felt with a woman before. They had almost kissed when Motomi purposely dropped a heavy box of scrap junk from his workshop in the basement on the floor. Then he just gave a weak smile and picked it up and walked out the back door still watching them. Motomi and Light were two of the top ranked rookies in Dark but they never seem to have long conversation. Motomi and Light always seem to be in the same room but never talk unless they have to.

Misa had done nothing but her job since she left K.I.R.A. She was so depressed she did a whole magazine titled_ Looking Good Depressed by Misa Amane!_ She is still living with her manager Toroda Ahkata. She was really nice to Misa, so nice it was almost creepy. Misa stayed on the down low which makes everything easier.

And Sayu had been living at Matsuda's house ever since she moved out of her own. She liked it there, and she did a better job then Matsuda cleaning it up. There had been 5 different times where she had been awaken by the neighbours arguing. She's been going to collage as usual and on time. Matsuda's house was only a twenty minute walk and a ten minute bus ride to her collage. Better then her old 30 minute bus ride and 45 minute walk. Matsuda rarely shows up back at the apartment to Sayu, work at the task headquarters is long and hard and boring. Matsuda is also vary messy, he walks in and walks out and its already messy by walking. So that's the basic update of all the characters.

Some people who fight against Kira are called brave in this world. But some who fight with Kira are called powerful. There are hundreds of thousands of Kira worshiping groups that achieve nothing. Except one, A.M.L.K meaning All Mighty Lord Kira. it's a group of insane people who want to fight with Kira by walking the streets killing people for Kira. And if they ever get arrested they truly accept Kira's judgement upon themselves. Almost like they sacrifice themselves to Kira in return, more power. They are evil, almost inhuman as possible. They kill each other because they have to, for reasons like _you killed so you die. Kira has no more need for you. You're useless get lost._ And the head leader, supposedly Kira's unknown assistant, Raki. He has no first name, he has no last name, it just Raki. He based his name off Kira respelled as Raki. He is a true demon of a man. Killed a countless amount of people and cops. He wore a black hood, and leather pants, jacket, gloves, and arm straps. He wore a bike chain around his neck for strangling people or thrashing it at someone or something. He didn't wear a shirt, he wanted people to see his scars on his chest, but everyone just says he showing off his muscles. There are people stronger then him, but the fact that he is a sociopath makes him deadly, and a danger to anyone, even himself. This group is part of Light's plan. But now Light had worked them in without having the trouble of getting beaten for evaluation as they say. More like a reason to beat someone and relieve their anger and frustration. Every member had to be stripped naked and burned with a hot iron with the logo of the group all over their body's. These people are horrible and demented, people have no idea they exist! Only the fact that they kill is news worthy now-a-days. But these evil people won't be involved in the story just yet.

Light's plan is simple, make the first move by inviting Near to the Dark headquarters, and kill him. Then idea is to give up owner ship as a last resort and hope the notebook falls into his hands again. In 17 days Light or Near will die. That's that and nothing else. Near knows this and is only waiting for Light to stall for more time as he grows stronger. No one needs to investigate too hard, Light will come out of hiding sooner or later. And when he does- Near made a violent gesture in the air with a toy and a gun. Light went over his plan every night. Lights short simple plan to kill Near.


	11. Chapter 11

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 11 - Dark Omens**

Light was packing his stuff for another day at Dark. Light was making more money there then he was killing rich criminals and having them send him their money. This will save Light a lot of page space in the long run. Rita and Light were practically dating now, even though nether of them talked about their relationship, it just happened. Rita packed Light a lunch she made, even though she hates cooking and waking up early in the mourning. Motomi had planed his attempt to give Light a different lunch, then Rita's and just take hers instead. But this died out fast because Motomi ran out of ideas for taking the lunch and giving Light something else. She yawned and said

"Here you go Ryuzaki, I made it just for you." And as she handed him the lunch (wrapped in cloth, held by the knot made on the top) and smiled. So did Light but he had his mind on something else, his plan (you know, the one no one knows about yet.) that starts today. Light and Motomi drive to Dark every day at 7 a.m. in the mourning. The ride is 30 minutes long, and the headquarters is about 10 miles out of Japan's least populated area. It is a tall and wide building with a castle like theme to it from the outside. You had to enter showing your I.D, and member badge to an expert guard. Then you had to drive through a tunnel blacked by a giant steel door, that opened from the center apart. THEN you had you get your picture taken three times and then get them scanned and approved by a third party. it's a long and boring process, almost unnecessary. (seeing as Light is Kira and he's allowed this far in already) Then you get your finger prints taken, hand scanned, blood tested and taken, weight taken (nude in another room) and finally after almost 2 hours interrogated under harsh pressure that even the innocent would break under pressure. Then you get to start a fun day of torture.

Dark is made from people starting at Rookie Ranks. These ranks start at D, C, and B. If your good at your mind scraping job you get to go to class A and O, class A's get keys to a lounge, while every one else eats and drinks in a dungeon like cafeteria. And class O's get keys and a key card for the second floor. Where up there you are basically back at class D Rookie. The second floor let me tell you. These people are the people who could commit crimes then get tested under a lie detector and pass every time. They are almost emotionless to every negative feeling. Yeah it's weird, as the floors go up the better the people are. The first floor is just a training course. Hard and hated to weed out the ones who aren't up to the job. Being a Rookie is hard, but some people can rank up from rookie to class O in 2 days. It's too complex and unimportant so I'll skip to the next part.

The second floor you are class O, and you're aiming for another class of your own. These people are called Shadows, for their Classes. You aim for another letter added to the one you have at the time. So you will be Class O Shadow to Class O.M. Shadow. To do that you must show that you can be perfectly happy, and still work against Kira. To show your happy emotions more is called a social mask. Hiding the fact that you hate Kira more or less, even when the subject come's up. Higher-ups always try to spark up Kira as much as possible, and because you had to have Kira affect your life badly to be here, it's hard not to talk about hating him.

After you had no problem doing this for 12 hours, you get an interrogation, and if you pass your given the letter M to add to your ranking. So you'll be Rank O.M. Shadow. On the third floor, you have to work hard on training yourself in combat, in case you need to fight against Kira worshipers who know you, or in case of anything. People usually stop here and take their ranking and join the actual search for Kira, while others what to go higher. If you manage to pin the teacher, then you get the letter E added to your ranking. To enter the fourth floor you must be Rank O.M.E Senior.

Once your in the fourth floor you must endure 24 hours the pitch blackness of the Pits. People go crazy down there, from the fourth floor you are dropped down a pitch black tunnel, it starts off as a slide, then you fall all the way down to the basement. You wont land on the floor though, you land in a pool of sub zero freezing water, you break through the surface and have to continue breaking the ice in the dark until you find a small pitch of concrete above the water. You stand there, alone, in the dark, cold and wet, tired from breaking the ice and going crazy from how dark it is. 24 hours you spend down there, and it's no roomer, they could forget your down there. Then you wait till some one else is dropped in the same place as you and you both wait on that small pitch of concrete and wait another 24 hours till they open the door and let you out. People who have gone nuts down there are taken to the hospital and marked as unworthy and are not allowed back into Dark. That's the whole purpose of this test, it's to make sure all the training to get you to where you are is not lost and forgotten. Floor one, to work hard, floor 2 to stay happy, floor 3 to be strong, floor 4 to test all that. Then the last letter is added to your Rank and then you are marked.

You are given keys to the real search for Kira, as an OMEN. Dark's Omen's are physically and mentally strong. They can keep their happy emotions when ever the situation and then trained to hunt for Kira. You can only drop out of being an omen on the third floor as a Shadow, because you can mask your emotions, and at floor four as a body guard, to protect the headquarters. Light was going to try but no try hard, all he had to do was write down a name and have him pass easily, as for Motomi. Light knew he'd be trying hard too, so Light gave him a hand when he got to Rank A. in total it takes only five days to be an Omen for those who really try hard. Light already had it planed, he and Motomi will be ranked up to O tomorrow then later that same day ranked up to O.M. Shadow, and the next day is unknown. Light wants to see how strong Motomi is.

**Meanwhile**

Near's investigation is going well. He knows who died of what and when that could possibly involve Light and he did the math right. Light killed a number of people who helped him rise up till he disappeared from vision. Near only has one theory,

"Light has found another means of money and is currently using it instead of criminals." Near told everyone. "That's why Kira hasn't killed anyone since the last heart attack of the fortune teller." Aizawa grunted and said

"Near we aren't making any progress like you make it sound."

"You're right Mr. Aizawa" Near said. "Because now is not the time for drastic move yet. Light Yagami has made it clear he isn't doing anything, why? I think it's cause he's planning something - wait your turn Aizawa - As I was saying, the time he chose is 16 days from now. That will be the date marked as my Death Day" Near explained, his 29 days are almost up. "So to keep us busy I've taken on another case on." Near pointed to the T.V screen. The screen was black and a white letter V was in the center. This is a video of someone using L's means of communicating to the world, as a ransom note." Near played the video before anyone can question this sudden change of investigations.

The video had a faint white noise in the background.

"My name is Valatie. I will kill anyone who dare's step in my way of fire. Yes I know I sound angry and that's how I feel that's it game over! Now lets play a new game shall we. I'm not hiding who I am, go on search up Violet Bloodroot in any internet searching data base. It's not who I am that I'm afraid people finding out. I'm not like L who is now hiding somewhere, making no contact with the people of the world. And Kira hasn't done much ether, I think they killed each other so call me someone being like an Anti-L"

Aizawa completely forgot about Near's dissension about changing his mind about Light to this woman. "Near how do you think we find her? She said she's not worried about being known just about being found obviously." Aizawa said.

"Nice of you to mention that, notice she gave us her name to search. Violet Bloodroot, how often do you hear that last name? Also by her first name and where this tape was played only tells too much. She is in Japan, and the hostage she took was basically a call for attention, which means she's only recently started her plan. What ever that maybe let finish watching the tape before we ask questions." Near said.

"Yeah L couldn't have said it better Near, I mean I was way younger and not even in Wammy House at the time, but I still remember seeing and hearing L's message and challenge to Kira those years ago." Nap said, Moody just shouted

"Rabbit!" by accident. Everyone was use to the randomness of Moody yelling words out of context. They use to look at him weirdly but now they see his disease is nothing now. Near pressed play and the video continued.

"My hostage is Hotana Welums she will die in an hour, I poisoned her, If you get to her in time, you'll find her dead body in the old grave yard in Botaka. (A made up name for an area in Japan, sorry I don't like researching) My next hostage will be a Lawyer from Botaka. He will already be here in my possession when you get this tape."

Near and the others all were confused how to take on this case, they never did any other case with Near other then the Kira case. As for Near's F.B.I agents they are confused because they never taken a case without choice and because Near was telling them they are switching and there is no question.

"Look at the area Valatie chosen for both people, Botoka. She only has taken two people but I already see a pattern. She dropped off the Hotana and picked up the lawyer, also a girl at the same area, the grave yard. The lawyers name is Zutali Bunsha and she has a clear record, as for Hotana. Her pattern of victims seem to have no reason to have this done to them, maybe they are just random selections that are linked to their schedule, or this is personal. This case will be easy and fast." Near said holding his hand to show there is no question, they are changing cases for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 12 - Fighting Friends**

Near had held onto the Notebooks for the whole time Light had been missing. But Near wasn't up to have Japan looking for him as any kind of criminal. Near feared that Light might do something crazy like tell the world the knowledge of the Notebook. There want anyway of catching him without total control of the environment. Near had already singled out Dark, he told everyone about Violet Bloodroot the other day because, and this is embarrassing to Near, she was being a criminal like L was a detective. Near almost, but doesn't feel, respect for her. L was Near and Mello's mentor, so they almost looked up to him. Especially since L had high expectations of them taking his role as L. Pressure was Nears strongest ability to fight, but now it weird, he can't help but keep feeling it over and over.

"As for the transportation of the Notebook" Near started, speaking to everyone except Nap who was eating cat food in the other room. "We can start by deciding that one of us keeps it with us at all times, in such a way that the notebook is always on someone's skin." Aizawa made a gesture that meant he will do it. But Near already had a choice.

"M-me Near?" Matsuda stuttered and shook. The idea of being the most unimportant person in the group went to Matsuda, not he has the responsibility of the Death Note itself. "I-I don't think I'm ready for that kind of-" Matsuda was interrupted by Near.

"Light will not expect you to have the Notebook. After all, we know that he already thought this through. He will work into his plan as much possibilities as possible. Then he will use his plan to kill us in some way. But I'm not saying anymore, we have another case we have to solve before Light has a change to use it for his own." Near flicked some switch by the computer at the desk, but looked as though it was just recently added. When Near flicked the switch the lights in the room turned off and only the screen stayed on. The letter V was right in the black screen in white.

"Please don't be scared, I'm Zutali Bunsha. My friend kidnapped me on my way to my Dad's grave. I'm scared and alone, she didn't do a good job tying me up. I think this is how I send messages. Yeah I'm positive. Tell someone Violet Bloodroot kidnapped me and took me to her warehouse, help me!" Then there was a click and Zutali had stopped the message and successfully sent it to the police. When the lights turned on everyone blocked their eyes, except Near. There was a brief pause and Near spoke.

"The police want in on the Kira investigation again. They think Kira is weak. But we have no choice. WE do need their help if we want to arrest Light."

"What if Light had set them up?" Aizawa asked "Isn't it obvious? We have no choice. Even if its Light or not." Gevanni said then Aizawa stared at him and then it got tense.

"Umm it's not that obvious." Matsuda said.

"Commander Rester care to explain?" Said Mogi with a smile.

"Well if Light had that rigged he wont have us killed. And Besides I asked them to ask Near, they will leak information out to the public so Light might want to take advantage on the police for thinking less of Kira." Rester explained.

"And Rester could not have made it any better. It's a chance to distract Light and Violet. If we can't catch one we can catch the other. One of them will show up. I don't expect it to be Light, it will be Violet. Simple, because she shows all the need to take advantage of the police. When we catch her, We can go back to the investigation."

"Near I don't get it, why point us to her if we will just go back to Kira?" Aizawa asked.

"She's insulting us in the investigation. She wants Kira's attaching and to catch him herself just to claim his power. She's not going to be found do easily, and she wont stop until she has that power. So we must catch her before she can harm anyone else for doing nothing. Especially Kira, but we cant make out move yet, it's too risky. Light will just kill us and that will accomplish Nothing. Light wont kill any of you because he know I need your help to find him. He's counting on us to bring the Notebook to where he is. If you all die, I wont find him so fast, and he wont find me. So it's too soon to make a move, cant we just leave it at that!" Near almost shouted. Mello's voice ran through Nears mind again _Near, Mr. Braine. Freaking out because you can't wait to win? Because you're just so used to winning aren't you! _Mello was right, if he had said that. Near had won like he planed but lost to Light in some way. Now Near is just looking for revenge, and he cant have it yet so Near's taking it out on Violet. Near is angry.

**Mean Time**

Light and Motomi had just finished the long course to get in Dark. To day was the day, Light and Motomi get to O rank. It happened just like that. Inside Light's and Motomi's mail box were the cards to the second floor. Light had smiled because he seen Motomi look at him. Motomi's big eye brow muscles looked like he was angry, instead of confused. Light and Motomi immediately went to test the second floor and went right away.

"Lucky us" Said Motomi. Light not ever talked to him normally said.

"Oh yeah… Lucky." As Light and Motomi climbed 50 stairs to the next floor. They stopped just outside the door for a breath. Those 50 stairs were long and steep, almost 2 steps long, and up to your knees high. The next floor was all about socializing. If they try hard they can get their letter M by the end of today. So everyone had to spend about 2 hours talking in different groups about different things. They talked about their families and their jobs. But it was hard to not talk about Kira being apart of almost every subject. Kira might have killed your brother, had your boss killed then you laid off. Motomi has a struggle, he couldn't help but think of his daughter Naomi. At the end of the day Light passed and Motomi passed, but only because it was written on the page.

**The Next Day - 15 days until the Plan**

Near had a new lead on Violet Bloodroot. They were planning on how to arrest her, before Matsuda came by

"I'm so sorry guys! Really I didn't know it was there!" Matsuda apologized.

"MATSUDA YOU IDIOT" Aizawa shouted with his hand on his crotch. Matsuda spilled boiling hot coffee all over the table, and Aizawa's lap.

"Your poor babies" Nap said laughing so hard, his body stopped him to take a breath. Aizawa was embarrassed to the point where his face,

"Did I burn your face with the coffee too? I'm sorry it just all red and-" Matsuda said, but Aizawa yelled at him (news to everyone)

"Shut - up - Matsuda!" Aizawa said in an angry, gravely voice, like he was being strangled.

Well that put a stop to the plan. Near said, it was clear that Aizawa was really burned bad. Nap was still snickering in the background, and Moody was on the floor on his back looking up to everyone with this pail, reddish black eyes, his long hair was pulled away from his face. Nap's cat like eyes narrowed in a Near, like they shared the some history with each other, and bad history. Gevanni helped Aizawa to the next room, with Linder. Linder had medical training so she knew what to do.

"I need you to take off your pants" Linder asked Aizawa like this is normal.

"Uh- umm…" Aizawa hesitated, and sat down on a medical bed. He took off his belt and did as Linder asked. Gevanni knew that this was uncomfortable for Aizawa, so he left. That was a mistake, Nap was just walking by and looked into the room. Linder kicked the door shut and Aizawa went red. It took half an hour for Linder to finish up with Aizawa, and they came out of the room arguing.

"If you just did what I asked it would not have taken so long" Linder shouted.

"If you just waited! We wouldn't have had to rush things and screw up!" Aizawa argued back.

"Oh it's my fault you thought the scissors were warm and flinched when they touched your skin."

"Yeah if you just did it a little slower you wouldn't have cut the bandage off and had to start over." Aizawa shouted and walked to the chair funny, like his legs were stiff at the joints. Nap sat not too fat from him, in his usual foot out on the floor, and one on the chair.

"So? Did you have fun getting owned by a woman?" Nap said so no one else could hear. Aizawa's face went red. "Needed help with your pants? I though you two were going to have-"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING CAT FACE BRAT!" Aizawa shouted, everyone herd. Nap's eyes narrowed and darkened. He grinded his teeth and sunk his sharp nails into the leather of the chair. He flinched three times almost like violent panic attacks. Nap stood up and ran towards Aizawa so fast (from 5 chairs away) He was in his face in 1 second. Nap raised his fist and Moody slammed him into the wall. Moody had ran full speed at Nap and jumped towards his full speed and slammed him into the wall so hard Moody had broken his wrist.

"ARRGH!" Nap was now evil looking, like c cat hissing at a dog, arched back, fur sticking out, fangs showing, claws out and eyes bloodshot. Moody simply whimpered on the ground with his wrist under his arm, like he was crying. Nap stomped towards Moody, holding his fist up like he was holding a knife. Nap didn't have it in his to hit Moody while he was down, so he pulled him up on his feet. Moody looked into Nap's bloodshot eyes, his bruised face, his black eyes, his bloody mouth and his fist in the air. Moody closed his eyes, and almost in slow motion everything happened. Aizawa tried to stop Nap but he fell down in pain, Matsuda just cowered by Mogi who tried to help but was held back by Ide. Ide stopped him knowing he would make things worse. Linder want in the room , she was so mad at Aizawa, Gevanni and Rester went for their guns at the same time knocking them out of each others hands. Near was the only one quick enough to take action. Just as Nap lunged his fist at Moody, Near took the hit on his arm. Then just like that it was all over. Near held Moody tight in his arm, while his other limped on his side. Nap just stood their, just like anyone would if they started a fight, not knowing what to do now, but still wanted to fight. Aizawa on the ground limped up. Rester and Gevanni gave looks of stupidity to each other and sighed. Ide, Mogi and Matsuda just watched. Nap stood there trembling like Light did at the Yellow Box when he said Near was framing him.

"Near…" Moody said, normally. Moody didn't (what he thought was a hug,) hug back. Not because he didn't want to, but he had his hand under his arm and didn't want to move it. Near's now broken arm started going blood stained, he was bleeding under his skin. It was almost a dazzling red anyone has ever seen on Near. His bold, bright red blood stained his white appearance. Nap collapsed, but first tried to stay balanced, in the end he fell over and hit the floor. Everyone was quiet, like he was faking it and was about to jump up and fight again. After looking at him for 1 minute on the floor Near finally spoke.

"Ouch" He said low and hurt. Moody then made a noise a lot like a sneeze but cut off in the end. He had breathed in air and stopped again, the pain in Moody's wrist was more then he could bear.

"Are you o.k.?" Moody asked Near.

"Yeah" Near lied, then let go of moody and then held his arm where Nap's powerful punch had hit him. The one day Near decides to wear a t-shirt is the day his arm would break and bleed. His arm, and I mean his WHOLE arm was purple, blue, red and all sorts of colors.

"Near your hurt, lets get you to a hospital." Aizawa said, then without word lifted Near up and took him to a hospital. While Matsuda and Ide took Nap. Mogi went to tell Linder what had happened, and she got upset.

"Why did I have to fight with him, this would not ever have happened." Linder said in an angry voice. Gevanni went with Matsuda and Ide, and Rester went with Aizawa and Near. Linder took Moody. Near and Moody were the first to the hospital because Matsuda messed up the instructions.

"Sorry I meant left turn, not right" Matsuda whimpered. This is all my fault he thought. Near had been seen by a doctor as soon as they came in the hospital. Nap had not broken his arm, but fractured it badly and bruised Near badly.

"He will have to stay in that cast for 2 weeks. The bruising should go down by then, another X-ray will tell us is he's healed enough to take the cast off. Fill out these slips as his - err - guardian please." Then the doctor walked out of the room. Rester took the papers from Aizawa and filled them out. Aizawa sat by Near to talk to him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Mr. Aizawa. You were mad and Nap knew that and used it to make you more mad. If anyone's to blame it's me. I knew he was going to attack you, I should have acted faster I just got-" Then crystal clear in his mind Mello's voice came back. _Near I thought I told you to fight back. I wont have you losing to anyone but me, even if your winning so far. Remember when Nap first came to Wammys House? _Near remembered all too well. Nap seen that Near was better then him and tried to kill him before. Even though they are all grown up, their past is still there. It was late one night, Nap had just arrived, he herd that Near was already the best runner up for L. Nap had slept in the room next to Near's. Nap snuck out of his room and into Near's. He had stepped on a few logo's and almost woke him up, he held a pillow in his hands and was about to kill him when Mello stopped him.

"If anyone, me" Then Mello left the room, and Nap didn't try to kill Near ever again. Near wasn't asleep that night. Nap slowly but noticeably became the lest likeliest person to be L heir, until Moody arrived a few months later. Moody quickly rose up to Being the heir of L when Matt copied Moody's method of investigation. Observing and learning your surroundings without looking. Matt became an expert and if you don't look closely, he's watching you on the screen of his portable game console. Moody's long hair made that illusion for him, It was easy. Nap took advantage of this, using Moody only to rise himself, and it worked so well, Nap got a higher rank then Moody. Nap never learned from Moody, but Moody learned from Nap.

"Acting defeated sometimes works… But when I laid there on the ground, I knew he wouldn't stop." Moody told Linder. She tried to stay nice, but was being for to serious about it. Moody had broken his wrist and had to wear a splint cast. But it was far worse for Nap.

"Wow this kids lucky to be breathing still. Thought he was good and stuff did yeh? Well if having a concussion in the head, 6 fractures in his ribcage, and internal bleeding, he'd be more o.k. then you or me." The doctor told anyone who'd listen. "Yeh we'd be needing em 'ere all night. Not wan'en him dieing soon eh" the doctor left the room. Mogi, Ide and Gevanni left as well. Staying there would be pointless, he wont wake up so soon. So much for trying to arrest Violet Bloodroot now. Near had to wear a cast for two weeks, not that it would affect his plan yet. Aizawa's burns were nothing. Matsuda screwed up a lot since he had to keep the Death Note with him at all times.

"Sayu I'm back from work!" Matsuda shouted, it was 11:00 p.m at night. Sayu replied with a lazy

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep" Sayu's day had been well, she made a new friend named Rita Misora…


	13. Chapter 13

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 13 - Mello's Will**

**14 Days Before The Plan**

Sayu woke up to her usual routine life at Matsuda's, but with a twist! Matsuda was awake before she was. Even though he has to wake up before Sayu everyday for work, he didn't have to work today. Sayu wondered why Matsuda didn't go to work, and why he's awake so early.

"Mourning Mat - su - da…." Sayu's heart sank, fear had struck all over her. Matsuda lay curled up on the couch, dead. Sayu screamed and then tried to run but tripped and fell down. Sayu got up screaming and Matsuda came into the room,

"Sayu are you o.k.?" Matsuda panted. "You were having a nightmare, but I understand. I think I might just have nightmares too if my brother was Kira." Matsuda was already dressed, and ready for work.

"Yeah, nightmares, Kira…" She said silently when Matsuda left the house. What a weird dream, almost too detailed to be a dream. Thank god for it only being a dream. Sayu walked slowly into the living room, where Matsuda would be lying dead. He wasn't there, nor was he dead. To Sayu's relief she took a deep breath and started making breakfast. After she finished eating, Sayu decided to watch some T.V.

"_No new leads on the murder of young Hotana Welums, who was found dead in a greave yard in Botaka. Police had received both a tip, and a death threat before she was found dead. Here is Koro Tosuma for the details." _The screen cut to Koro.

"_Thank you Dona. Police and news reporters have not yet been approved for an interview. Is this a cover-up? Or is this Kira's work? Tonight we have a guest with us here, please help me welcome Julena Rolgato." _There was no applause, but maybe because this isn't an live studio audience broadcast.

"_No thanks is necessary. I may not be L, recently he had just disappeared from the face of the earth. This only means, and Kira as well, they might both be dead."_ Julena was the typical reporter, notebook, pen behind the ear, hair in a bun and hot black leather boots. _"It would be a shame to loose such an awesome detective. Please allow me to explain my plan-"_ Sayu turned off the T.V. They had nothing important to say. Sayu's phone rang,

"Hello"

"Hey Sayu, you wont believe the thing that just happened." Said the girl on the other side. Sayu now interested, and looking forward to a long girl talk.

"You won the lottery, no you got a new cell phone, no a car!" Sayu squealed.

"Better then all that. I found myself a new boyfriend! He's smart, like me. He's against the whole Kira thing, His name is Rue Ryuzaki!" She screamed.

"Rita that's great." Sayu replied. "Well listen I have to go, lets have lunch." Sayu hung up the phone after Rita suggested her house for supper, to meet her boyfriend.

**Meanwhile**

Near stopped playing with toys completely and switched to video games, Rester was annoyed. As for Near's dolls, they were all set up unusually. Nears doll and everyone else's lay on the ground, and Kira's stood up on top of them.

Moody's disease came back normally, he was shouting just as they came back from the hospital. "I'm s-sorry for what I did. I don't know WHAT Nap would have done-" Moody was interrupted by Near.

"Moody it's not your fault, Nap was the one who tried to attack Aizawa. If you didn't do what you did-"

"Aizawa MIGHT have helped H-HIMSELF." Moody said grumpily. There was no denying it anymore, it was as good as a confession as anything. Moody tackled Nap because he disliked him. Nap and Moody, the best of friends at least that's what it looked like. Nap was not Moody's friend anymore. Where will Nap go if he doesn't want to come back to the investigation. The whole day went by with no talk, and they thought it was better that way.

**Mean Time**

Light and Motomi were ready for the 24 hour mental survival. That's what Motomi called it. Light called it pointless. Motomi went down the hole, and one of the Omens (The highest rank you can get in Dark, the anti-kira group) was nudging Light's shoulder to go down. Light had the page with him, and was ready to write down his name to let him go.

"What's your name again?" Light asked.

"Wonsan, why?" Wonsan asked. Light was annoyed he didn't mention his last name.

"Wonsan who?" Light asked again, but Wonsan just pushed Light down the hole. Down Light slid until he slid off the edge to await the cold ice water below. Light was pissed off and decided to kill him when ever he got the chance. Splash, Light fell into the cold frigid water. Light found the small pitch of concrete above the water to stand on for a whole day. Light didn't want to wait here, so he wrote down Jasper Timber on the Page. Soon after, just as Light wrote on the page, Jasper opened the door and let Light out. Jasper was to die in an accident in the next 2 hours. Jasper was the vice president of Omens, so his name was the only one Light knew could open the door.

"Congratulations, you are now an Omen" said some girl holding out a paper for Light to read.

_You are to receive you badge of you Omen-ship in your locker soon. Please note, that if you wish to proceed to the real investigation of out own, you'll have to go to the next meeting in 2 days._

2 days meant 3 since Light only stayed in the hole for an hour. Light had left Dark and went back to Rita's house. On the walk back, Light had a talk with Ryuk.

"Ryuk, if I'm not killing anyone, and you're not killing anyone. Tell me who is" Light demanded. Ryuk just grunted in a way that meant I-Don't-Know.

"Shinigami don't die Light" Ryuk started "But if I were to die, would that depress you?" Ryuk asked. Light thought the question was absurd, shinigami dieing from no where.

"Yeah that would depress me, after all you have grown on me Ryuk. I'd be a shame to lose such a good friend like you. After all you did so much for me ever since you dropped the Notebook here in this world. That alone is the best thing you ever did." Light tried to flatter Ryuk, but I didn't work as he suspected.

"Liar, you want me to die so you can have my notebook." Ryuk growled. "You're looking to be God of this world. All I have in my world is our Old Man. To answer your question, I know for a fact another notebook made it's way to the human world." It was like time had frozen for Light.

"How do you know Ryuk?" Light asked.

"Well since the only thing you said was true, the fact I dropped the notebook. I'll tell you this, because it wont kill me. I seen another Shinigami. But that's all I'm telling you, so don't ask." This was music to Light's ears. There was a third notebook in the human world, meaning another Kira. But where, Ryuk never traveled too far, but it is just a notebook. Ryuk had to have seen the other shinigami in Japan, but that's all. The other notebook could be anywhere in the world. Near and the others know not to tell the world the truth about Kira. They only told Sakura TV to look out for Light, but no one believes it anymore. Near is both doing a lot, and nothing at all. Or was Ryuk lying, just to make Light think that. Ryuk has no reason to lie, or does he? What are the possibilities for a shinigami like Ryuk to lie about? Light had drawn a blank, so it must be true.

"Ryuk you really are a terrible liar, or just a bad talker." Light said coolly, trying to provoke an answer out of Ryuk. Ryuk just laughed.

"I'm the terrible liar?" Well I'm not one to lie a lot so I cant tell. But you Light, are readable like an open book to shinigami. But this is the only thing I'm telling you, the other shinigami wasn't here to drop a notebook. We shinigami need to kill to gain life, so that we can keep living. I think the other shinigami killed someone to gain that persons lifespan. Remember that crazy lady from TV? That was the one the other shinigami killed, and then he left." Ryuk suddenly swooped high into the air, to avoid more questioning from Light.

"Ryuzaki! Wait" Light herd Rita's voice. Rita came driving by in what looked like her friends car. "Heey, want a life?" She said excitedly. Then Sayu's head came from the back to look to the front.

"Yeah Ryuzaki, want - a - life….." Sayu stared at Light. As Light stared at Sayu. It was like time had frozen for Sayu, and Light was ready to kill anyone now. Light clutched the page of the Death Note, but something was wrong. The page had got wet when Light was dropped in the hole back at Dark, it was useless. Light was defenceless, Light had nothing to help him right now. The words left Light alone, to be silent.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki? You look like you seen a ghost… Sayu you know Ryuzaki?" Rita asked Sayu, who looked terrified into Light's eyes. Sayu was the first to speak.

"N-no this is the first time we ever met… I thought I seen him before that's all. Don't we have to get going Rita-"

"Want to come Ryuzaki?" She said smiling.

"Uh um no thank you, I want to walk." Light said. Wondering why Sayu was lying. Sayu wondering the same thing, she wondered what Light would've said.

"AWW come on, it's a long walk back. What are you doing this far out anyway? We just came back from the beach." Rita said.

"Just go Rita!" Light shouted, both Rita and Sayu flinched.

"ok Ryuzaki…" Then the group drove off. Leaving Light mad.

"ARRGH DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!!!! SAYU KNOWS! ARRGH, I HAVE TO KILL HER I HAVE TO KILL HER!!!" Light pulled what ever was left of the Death Note piece, that had hardened into a ball of paper. He got his pen and wrote down her name on whatever he could. 40 seconds later Light called Rita. The phone rang 8 times before she answered.

"Ryuzaki, what's up? Don't tell me you want a ride now, we are already a long way ahead of you." Rita had answered, and from her tone and what she said, the page was useless and didn't work. Light threw the hardened page to the other side of the road, where it hit a teenaged boy wearing bluish white clothes. His face had a bandage on it, like this kid was hit by a car or something. Light looked over to see how he reacted to this, the boy simply glared at him with bluish black cat like eyes.

**Meanwhile**

"Matsuda, I seen Light! He was walking down the rode from the beach around 3 o'clock today, towards here!" Sayu said on her cell phone, clearly at a fast food restraint. Matsuda gasped. "And I acted like I didn't know him, and so did he. I think he knows that I know who he is. Matsuda what do I do?" Just then there was a click, and Near came on the phone.

"You're name is Sayu Yagami, sister of Light who is Kira, am I correct?" Near said through a voice filter. Matsuda was in the background yelling something rude and childish.

"Um" Sayu didn't know how to answer such a personal, and hurtful question said in a demanding tone with a voice filter.

"Are you?" Near said

"YES! I am…" Sayu was about to cry when Near started talking in his normal voice.

"My apologies Sayu Yagami, I just had to be sure Kira wasn't controlling you. But the way you answered, and the time it took you to answer, there's no doubt that you're safe." Near said. "You could be in danger Sayu, I suggest you take our offer of the Safety Death Deal. Of course, even if you do I will not write down your name. Oh and by the way, We will not be taking action until 7 days from now. Haven't you herd? All the kira killings on the news are fake! We just thought that up to make the world believe that he is still at large. We are currently investigating a criminal woman by the name of Violet Bloodroot." Near stopped.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sayu asked.

"Because if Light is listening to this, I want him to know that we are not taking him on just yet. Sayu I have to ask you to leave Light alone, we cannot afford someone else ruining our plan to correctly arrest Light. Others will think killing Light is enough. But that would be an insult to L and My name. I am Near, if you wish to speak to Matsuda please call back, one of our investigators just put him in a sleeper hold."

Linder held Matsuda who was fighting for his cell phone back from Near, hewas struggling to hard and Linder had no choice. Matsuda woke up not long after that. Sayu simply took Nears Advice and left Light alone. DAMN Sayu thought, she forgot to tell Near his known name right now was Ryuzaki, but then Near said his real name. Sayu thought about it for 2 hours and finally added it all up with great difficulty. Near said his real name because he knows he is going by a fake name, and he couldn't ask because that click on the phone could have been hacked in by a third party.

"Why wouldn't you let me talk to her!" Matsuda shouted at Near and Linder.

"Because we cant afford more of your mess ups Matsuda. Besides it not like she wont call you back or anything." Near said it like they were dating.

"Its- its not like that Near" Matsuda said embarrassed, he was pushy now that he thought about it. The rest of the day went on by with no change to their usual do nothing until the time.

**Mean Time**

Light had thrown the Death Note page at a kid, on who looked like a cat. Freaky, Light thought, and also vary nervous that he was in bandages. Without a way to kill, Light felt defenceless. The boy just limped his way down the road towards Dark, or that was forced on his mind. More like he was leaving Japan by foot.

"What happened to you?" Light asked.

"I don't want to talk to someone who wants to kill a ,Sayu, girl" He said. Light had to do something, or not. He didn't do anything that Kira would punish him for, and he's not getting in the way. Still Light wanted to kill him… Light wanted to Kill? That had never occurred in Lights mind since he first used the notebook in his room all those years ago. When Ryuk told him about the notebook and it's rules. Killing was different though, at least my way Light thought. The boy simply limped away from the city. Light didn't know what to do. There was no one to tell what he herd for another 45 miles out, unless he is picked up on the rode by a driver. Still there are no cell phone transmissions after 2 miles from here. No Death Note page to kill him with, so defenceless nothing to do but watch. Light undid his belt, he was planning on strangling the boy.

But Light couldn't him to kill someone who did nothing, especially if they were a victim all their life.

"My name is Nap" Nap said. Nap escaped from the hospital just as Light did, but he is not wanted like Light is. Nap and Light stared at each other. But Nap was the only one who knew what to do, or say. "Near told me and Moody all about you, and I want what you want. To get rid of the one standing in my way." Nap smiled, even though Near had not told Nap anything, nap knew who Light was ever since he read a message he was sent.

Light didn't feel any more anger towards this kid, in fact Light was relieved to know that he knew. Nap knows Near, and that's all it takes to use him in his plan. Nap was vary willing to help Light. Light didn't know if it was luck, or God that helped him on this one. Light had to ask Nap so many questions before he could start. "How do you know me? And what makes you think I'm Kira?" Light asked.

"You're Light Yagami, collage student. You graduated and joined the police force to search for Kira as the second L, and I know this because of this." Nap had never shown anyone this page. It meant the world to Nap, and he had to show Light to prove that he was on his side. Light took the page from his hand, the walk across the rode happened slowly. Light read the document.

_Nap -Final Report- Mello_

_Nap, I leave this part of my will to you. This is the part that will tell you about my side of the Kira investigation from when I left Wammy's House, to where you are now._

_I left Wammy's House the day after the real L's death, Roger got the message. He asked me to team up with Near, of course that big head said yes. My answer is clear and my reason for leaving too. I'm not taking sides Nap, nether should you. Your friendship with Moody should end as soon as possible as long as it gets in the way of finding Kira. Near was awake that night you tried to kill him. He knows what you tried to do, but he doesn't know that you know now. I know you will find Kira before he does, I'd give my life on that._

Light remembered Mello's Death all too well. This was shocking to know that Mello not only ruined Lights plan, but helped both Near and Nap on that. Mello was smart.

_When I died I don't know what will happen, Kira can kill by means other then a heart attack, keep that in mind. Also Nap, Kira is known to Near as Light Yagami. I don't think by the time I die I might know so. I'm making my will early as insurance if __**I**__ do __**die**__._

Mello had made 2 of the last 3 words bold, I and Die. I, Die could mean he knew he was going to die. Mello had given Nap 4 pages of his investigation, all seemed to be more accurate then Near's side. The day was still young, but enough happened to end the day early. Light called for a ride to pick both Nap and Light up. Nap seemed to want to kill Near as Mello did. The start of a new partner ship has started for Light. Nap looked outside the window to see a black phantom flying beside it. Nap waved at it and it waved back.

"hehehe, I guess Light forgot he hit you with the Death Note page." Ryuk said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 14 - One Week**

Near, Aizawa, Matsuda and Moody all were gathered together to talk about the Death Note's arrangements.

"Matsuda already has the Death Note attached to his body as we speak." Near said, Matsuda was still nervous. "First of all we have to bare that until 13 days from now. The day we arrest Light and sentence him to death. Although we are the only ones looking for him, it is still not safe to tell the world about Light, except those who know him intimately. We shouldn't have to worry, those who know Light is Kira will keep it a secrete." Near was interrupted. All the computer screens in Near's room (which is right beside the main computer room.) turned white and a fancy black W was in the center.

"Good afternoon L, I did what you asked me to and found it at last." Said a deep synthetic voice.

"Ah, about time Watari, I've been waiting." Near said, and Aizawa and Matsuda were shocked. Moody seemed to be asleep, he wasn't making any noises or moving much.

"Near is that Watari? I mean umm" Aizawa was lost in words. How to ask how or why. Watari was dead and right there? Aizawa thought.

"Mello hid it in a box we found in his old room. That was a few weeks ago. He must have had someone break in and hide it here for him because the one who did has bigger foot prints then him. We found mud traced back to Los Angelis around the place where his hide out used to be before your team raided it. There's no way this is a coincidence, this was Mello's doing." Watari said, his low voice seemed to speed up Matsuda's heart rate. Matsuda was sweating now.

"That's good, please send me a scanned copy and send the real one to this address." Near said, typing something to Watari. Watari did as Near said and sent him a scanned copy of whatever Mello had someone hide in his old room. It was a document, something that had Mello's name on the top. Near wanted everyone to read it because he put it on the biggest computer screen. It read.

_Big Head -First Report- Mello_

_To my Bigheaded rival Near. Near, we were always enemies and always will be, don't take me leaving you something in my will as anything more then mercy for L. You know I really cared about L like an older brother. Then knowing he might choose you over me, the one who worked the hardest to be the best. I admit that may have held me back, but it was you who provoked that. I know for a fact that if you and I were friends, I'd be better then you. To prove that, in my will I made it so that even though I am dead, I will still catch Kira. From what I know right now, you suspect Light Yagami of being Kira. You will soon find what I did to find him and have him arrested in good time. Time to tell you what I'm leaving you. It's in a box with the number 7 on it. Near, if I tell you this, I know you will know._

Near typed in a blocked password everyone seen on the screen. Then Watari's W was back on.

"You called Near?" Watari said.

"Yes I have Roger. So Roger now that I've said your real name, and don't worry you can trust the people I'm with. You can turn off the voice filter." Near said.

"Vary well Near" Said a calm deep man's voice called Roger. Moody woke up as soon as he herd Roger's voice and looked scared.

"N-Near! FIRE, R-Roger's in Dan-GER N-Nap knows HIS N-NAME!" Moody freaked. Near suddenly realized this fact.

"MATSUDA THE DEATH NOTE!, ROGER NAME THE TIME AND DATE AND THE TYPE OF DEATH YOU WISH TO DIE!." Near calmed down. Matsuda handed him the notebook.

"I'm sorry?" Roger said.

"I never told you guys, except Moody. Nap has run away from the investigation, he hacked my computers to find out who is Kira. He sent us a message saying he was going to team up with him and kill us. He knows our names and faces." Near said so calmly that it was almost cruel. Aizawa and Matsuda were terrified.

"this is how Kira kills people, common knowledge. But Near, are you saying Kira can share his power to kill?" Roger asked.

"Yes, by writing a persons name in a notebook called the Death Note" Near said.

"I see, if you must. When ever how ever Near, I only wish it is not too painful. There is only one problem, I still need an heir to Watari." Roger said. Near was too unwilling to write down a safety death for Roger. Like Near was afraid to do to anyone, because Light wouldn't't kill them until 13 days from now. Moody was trembling, he was obviously afraid for Roger's life. Near wouldn't't do it, and he never will. To write someone's name down in the Death Note costs more then a murder charge, no afterlife. Near wasn't afraid of that, but was afraid of Kira winning. Near glanced back at Mello's will, and read the Big Head part. That's Mello, always bringing people down if he can't go up.

"Aizawa, for now we won't worry about this fact, I'm sure if Nap finds Light they wont kill us yet. As for our pervious case about Violet Bloodroot." Near handed back the Death Note to Matsuda, who slipped it back into the strap holding it to his chest.

"Near…" Aizawa knew Near didn't't know what to do or think at the time, Roger was the closest thing to any parent. Knowing that he was absolute safe and then he was not safe was a hard feeling.

"Violet will be taken care of, all we have to do is the math. Then the police will take charge of the arrest." Near opened a file on the computer showing a map, locations, times and interviews. "We only have one chance to find out where she is or she could get away. Kokyo Ataya said, She seen Violet go into a warehouse. There are 3, and if we pick the wrong one, the arrest could go wrong. The time was 12. Genta Desga said that he seen Violet go into the middle warehouse, but he only seen her red pants. The time was 11:30. So that leaves the last interview, Julala Nerya said she seen nothing past 12:30 to 3:00, she was working on welding around the area. So can anyone see the flaw in this?" Near asked. He slipped photos of the 3 people interviewed, and Violet on a security camera.

"Kokyo is wearing red pants!" Matsyda said "And she said that she seen Violet go in around 12, but Genta said he seen her go in around11:30, no wait." Matsuda rephrased. "Kokyo went into the wearhouse before Violet, she was wearing red pants and Genta seen that. Then Violet went in and they never came out. There in the middle one!" Matsuda said proud of himself.

"No Matsuda, Kokyo went in and never came out. Violet never went in because Violet is Kokyo, she lied in the police interrogation. Haven't I said Genta seen her go in? That proves that she lied, except the time, she is from America so her watch was off, she set it wrong and was an hour ahead." We can arrest Violet soon now Near thought. But what was really on his mind was Mello. Box number 7...

**Shinigami Realm**

"Ryuk has been in the human world for along time now, years it's been." Zellogi said.

"Yeah well what about Rem, the old man said she died. Do you think Ryuk took her notebook?" Gukku said,

"Well that new shinigami from god knows where has been writing names like crazy. He's working way too hard." Calikarcha said.

"Well from what I herd, he killed a human being watched by other humans" Nu said, her eyes looking in every direction.

"You guys are so lazy! Don't you remember what we exist for?" The new shinigami said, he herd everything. "There are more shinigami in this world, all over the place. Your half seems to have dried out, but it happens. Ryuk is the shinigami possessing the human named Light Yagami of earth. I've been spying on him, and even gave Ryuk a chance to see me. Then I saw another human, worthy of my Death Note." The new shinigami flew away. His grey bat like wings stretched out almost 3 feet.

"What's Nox all pissed about?" Zellogi said.

**Mean Time**

"Rita you're home."

"Hello Mom. No more press, they all gave up on the whole saving Kira thing. The truth is that he wasn't Kira, which is why no one is looking for him." Rita said to her mom. Rita was defiantly in love with Light, who she knows as Ryuzaki. Rita loved him so much she was going to ask him today when he got home, to go out with her. Light arrived there in the cab.

"Come on" He said to Nap, who walked slowly because of his injuries. It wasn't until then Light remembered about his wounds. The bullet shoots fired by Matsuda, to stop him from writing Near's name, Nate River. "So, what do you know about Near?" Light asked Nap, who looked as normal as he did hanging out at K.I.R.A headquarters.

"He doesn't have a plan that anyone knows about. But I know that he is planning to do something in 6 days from now. Then he will do something 7 days from then. As far as anyone on the team knows there really isn't anything anyone can do at the moment, but I know Near. Been living in Wammy's House for a few years, you learn peoples personalities just by looking. He has the same look on your face right now, a deep thought look. Light Yagami, Kira, you kill using a supernatural notebook called the Death Note. In order to kill someone you need to know their name and face. Why don't you use me to kill Near?" Nap asked. Light showed him the page he wrote Nears name on, or at least a picture of it.

"He didn't die…" Light said. Nap looked amazed to see Nate River written on it.

"How did you" Nap was about to ask a stupid question in Light opinion, it was like recruiting Misa only she didn't know anything.

"Shinigami Eyes. If you have shinigami eyes you can see a persons name and life span above their heads, or so I've herd." Light said.

"You don't have them?" Nap asked.

"No an assistant of mine had them, by the name Mikami. He was the one to really mess my plan up, went to use the notebook unnecessarily and Near found it." Light thought back to that day not too long ago. Nap was someone who seemed to not listen ever, yet he is and is thinking ahead all the time.

"What if I use the notebook for you?" Nap asked.

"No." Light said, strictly "No matter who owns the notebook it doesn't't matter anymore, as long as near knows who Kira is then there is no reason to pass the notebook around. For now all I have to do is start work on my plan. Tomorrow when someone I know arrives here, we will both be promoted in an anti Kira group known as Dark. By then the manager of the group would have died and he will be under Kira's control in fear of dying. I will use that to get him to quit and have me promoted as the leader, in celebration of this we will have a party for anti Kira. But what they don't know is, I will also have a man calling him self Raki and his group of Kira supporters come and crash the party." Light smiled. In seven days, Near will die.

"Light is making things too boring for me" Ryuk said. "His plan is way to chaotic and big to even understand what will happen next." Ryuk was depressed. But why?

Light knew how the people would react, by Higuchi's actions during the Yotsuba killings, made Light's plan look perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Death Note Season 3**

**Chapter 15 – Past, Death and Demons**

**6 days left**

"Ryuzaki! The Boss!!! James Silverton died of a heart attack! Douglas Underwood also died from an accident. He and James were on top of the building when James Died. Douglas freaked out and forgot that James was the only person who knew that there was a Heart beat sensor on top the building. Douglas was forced to jump off before he was shot by the automatic guns. He tried to land on the floor below, but slipped off and hit the rocks below." Motomi said. Light was pissed, by killing James, he shorted Douglas's life span short and he died. Now there is no one to lead Dark, or was there?

"Motomi, you say this because you think Kira killed both of them?" Light said

"No just James, there would be no need to kill Douglas." Motomi said

"So you think this was truly and accident not planned for by Kira?"

"Yes, I think he was going to use Douglas for something, he is the useable type."

"You know… You're perfect to lead Dark you know." Light found his alternative.

"Me? Why not you? You are obviously better at it then I am." Motomi suggested.

The rest of that day went normal, but Light started to like Rita.

Misa was getting ready for her shoot. She packed her Death Note and went with her manager Toroda. Misa's day went better then any in her life. She even made it clear she has a black book for phone numbers. Near and everyone won't know what it means, after all they know it as the hint "Notebook" not black book. Misa finished her day's work and went home, when she seen someone she knew. Across the street stood Sayu Yagami and Rita Misora. Misa wanted to talk to her.

"Hey!" Sayu shouted.

"What? Oh HEY MISA!- how are you" Sayu remembered who's girl friend she was. Rita turned around and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh My God! It's Misa Misa, I'm a huge fan of yours!" Rita panted. "I have to get your auto graph! Can you sign my- um…" She looked around for a paper. Just that mourning she found a perfectly ok paper from Lights room he had tossed away. "My boyfriend has no idea what kind of things he puts aside. This paper is good, just a little beaten up that's all." Rita put the paper into her hand so fast that Misa had no idea what she was signing.

Light was walking by, almost where Misa and the girls were. Light was out to get cat food for Nap, why, he didn't know. Then through the crowd a girl screamed. Rita seen a terrifying black flying monster! Ryuk looked puzzled

"Light she can see me" Ryuk said to Light. Light was now astonished. He knew he was right, a girl though the crowd was pointing at Ryuk where he flew. Light ran for it and Ryuk followed. Rita ducked down still screaming. Misa turned just in time to see Ryuk. No way, it's Ryuk so Lights near here! She thought, and Sayu looked too, she also brushed up on the Death Note page to see Ryuk turn the corner. The three girls stood there, not knowing what to do. It just occurred to Misa, she's holding the Death Note Page! She looked down to see her name, incomplete. She got as far as "Am" in her last name. The things I can do to help Light Misa thought.

"Misa! What happened?" Toroda asked. "Come here, I'll help you." Toroda was helping Rita to her feet. Misa folded the Death Note paper and hid it in her bra. Rita and Toroda took a seat on a bench. People were staring at them but Misa fixed that by shouting.

"Hey boys!" And everyone even the girls wanted to see Misa. This was Misa's chance to see Light. After a little uprising that _Misa Misa_ was around, Rita and Sayu were left alone with an angry Toroda.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Toroda shouted to the girls.

"She snuck off." Sayu whispered. It was the only answer and the truth. Toroda stomped off to look for Misa, while Rita sat there trebling. What was the horrible monster? Rita thought. Sayu moved closer to Rita.

"What did you see?" Sayu asked, but knew the answer since she seen too.

"A flying black demon. You believe me right!?" Rita asked desperately.

"Yes I do. Listen, you know your boyfriend Ryuzaki?........"

**America – Las Angelis – Central Park – 10 years ago**

Meet young Atlas Power Night, a young boy with an interest for justice. His father and mother both killed in a murder for power. Atlas was only 8, and learned that if you want something someone else has, take it from them. The vary thing that happened to his parents. They were leaders in an up rising business, but their vice president wanted more then what he had. So he killed his way to the top. Over 10 people had died to get him where he was. When a mysterious voice from Atlas's laptop told him

"I need your help with my investigation." Said a synthetic voice he knew was

"Nice to meet you L" Atlas said. Together L and Atlas solved the case. Atlas was then given a home with kids just like him, who all had one thing in common.

**Russia – Unknown – 10 years ago**

Meet young Mortimer Dragon Ove-Ollen, a boy with a test for investigation. Mort would often watch others from a distance then learn what type of people they are. He made many friends. Mort is a patient at the hospital regularly; he was born with a disease. Even though he was supposed to have it hard, he seemed to have it easy, and was announced lucky. There was no luck in it, he was just strong. Mort learned at a young age of 7, watching the fire then burning it out is better then burning it out. To see what the fire has done before seeing what it left behind is the best way of learning examination. Or to rephrase that, picture what you want to see on a blank paper, before drawing. To go even further, learn what type of paper you're using, what you will draw with, and where does it come from. That is the mind of Mort. His parents died in a house fire, he was left with nothing. But a voice in a computer told him what to do.

L and Mort solved a case of a drug trafficking gang that burned houses of those who didn't pay. Mort was also offered a home with kids just like him. This home was called-

**Wammy's House – 5 years ago**

Atlas and Mort became quick friends. They renamed themselves based on the first letter of their names. Atlas Power Night became N.A.P, and Mortimer Dragon Ove-Ollen became M.O.O.D. Both boys were ok with their names. A boy named Mello asked Mood

"Why Mood?" Mello asked?

"Be C-Cause that's W-What my Name spells!" Mood stuttered.

"Well Mr. Mood, I hope you enjoy your stay here at little wittle Wammy's housie. Ok Moody woody." Mello laughed and walked off. Moody Woody? Mood thought, it was the best given nick name he had ever had in his life. Ok, its Moody. He thought.

As kira rose, so did something else. Something dark within someone's heart. A darkness that will never be put down so easily. The darkness in Nap's heart, the darkness of power above all power. Nap only knows one main life rule, kill the one who stands in your way of power. Nap wants the power of being L, but also the power of being Kira. Nap and Mello always were together. Even though Mello seen the Darkness in Nap's heart.

"He is perfect for my death note." Nox said, the small bat like shinigami.

**Present day – Light's Story**

How did that girl see Ryuk? Light knew the only answer, someone went into his room, emptied his trashcan. The trash can that had the death note page hidden under the bag inside the can. And someone who had touched the page was just around. This meant Light only had 2 pages left. He was walking a vary, thin line.

"Ryuk, if things get worse. I may have to somehow force my way into the task force and retrieve the Death Note" Nap would know who has the Death Note with them. Light was now rushing his way back to the Misora's when.

"LIIIGHT! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Misa found him. She hugged him and kissed him.

"Misa, MISA! I thought you were with Near and the others?" Light thought

"Oh yeah, but they let me sneak away. I thought about it when I was outside the building. I have so much to tell you!" Misa was all over Light it looked like from a by passer they were going to start making love. Light pushed Misa aside and continued walking to see Nap.

"Light I risked so much to be with you! Don't do that." Misa smiled.

"Misa you get to walk away free, I think you should do that."

"Light…" Misa said. Light walked away. Misa was now angry with Light.

"Nap we need to talk again." Light asked Nap, who was living in the shed behind the house. He was holding what looked like a

"Death Note. My vary own Death Note." Nap laughed. "Can you believe it? I killed so many people I've always wanted to kill. Including someone I thought was my friend." Nap laughed. On the Death Note he had, written in big letters, Mortimer Dragon Ove-Ollen.

**Nears Story**

Near was about to announce his plan to Light thought the media.

"Is everyone here?" Near asked. Everyone nodded.

"N-Near w-what ABOUT n-NAP?" Moody asked. It was exactly 4:30, 35 seconds. 36, 37, 38, 39, the broadcast was put live at that instant, the whole world was watching a giant letter N with smaller video boxes with Aizawa and country leaders. 40!!! Moody was hit hard with something, he knew what it was, a heart attack. Moody was strong though

"N-Near." Moody chocked "N-Nap found b-box n-n-number" Moody fell to the ground still fighting death as hard as possible.

"Moody!" Near dived down to hear him clearly. As death drew closer and closer to Moody the last thing he said was

"s-seven. .. … …. ….." Moody's dying breath, looking blankly at the ceiling with one thought in his mind. I hope your plan works Near, Moody thought as everything went away, as he felt colder and weaker. Moody was announced dead by Gevanni. Aizawa didn't know what was happening, he was in a glass box to black out all outside noise.  
Only Light and Nap knew what this meant, the person named Mortimer died just then.

Nap stood up and turned the notebook to Light, on it was the names of everyone on the task force to die in six days.

"This is my plan now, Light Yagami. I Nap will rule over the world as Kira!" Nap charged to Light and punched him right up the jaw, Light felt a crack. Light then made a fist and punched Nap right in the face. Nap then had a broken tooth. He spit it at Light, which distracted him long enough for Nap to punch him in the stomach. Light was now angry with Nap, Light grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on, a sickle (a grass cutting tool which looks like a scythe) and swung it at Nap, who swung a waking stick with a silver griffin on the top at him. Both were holding their weapon against the others in a sword like way.

"So Nap, I guess you think you won don't you? But I'll tell you, I have people who have eyes just like you. Eyes of a Demon!" Light said, Ryuk snorted. Nap and Light let go and both walked away from each other. Light would defiantly get a burse.

**Sayu's story**

"Rita your boyfriend is… Actually my brother Light, and he's Kira" Rita was already in enough shock from seeing Ryuk, she went to the hospital. Rita was now facing the facts.

"No way, really?" Rita said

"Yeah, and I can prove it" Sayu dialed up Matsuda. It took 10 rings before Matsuda answered.

"Sayu! Something terrible happened. We think Light had someone kill our friend." Matsuda stammered. Sayu's heart sank, another death involving her brother.

"Matsuda I'm sorry, I'll call back." Sayu hung up. She can't prove it now, but she can later. Matsuda called back

"Sayu that didn't mean I couldn't talk…" Matsuda said.

"Oh well I just thought people would at least FEEL some sort of emotion to someone dieing." Sayu said, she was angry that Matsuda felt that he had time to talk while his friend died. Sayu explained what happened to Matsuda, but Near took the phone and asked Sayu to re tell the story. After Sayu told it to Near, Near repeated it to the others.

"Sayu Yagami, sister of Light Yagami seen Shinigami Ryuk around 4:00 pm today. Her friend Rita has seen the Shinigami first, meaning they touched the Death Note page Light had." Near smiled. "Light Yagami has possession of at least 2 pages of the Death Note currently, I was also wrong about him not having any hidden when we were at the yellow box." Near stopped smiling and talked to Sayu. "What is the full name of your friend? Rita Misora, her father is Motomi Misora and her sister was Naomi Misora." Near said. Everyone gasped.

"Near Naomi Misora went missing around the time we first met L. I completely forgot, he must have killed her. L knew she wouldn't kill herself, after all she was an F.B.I agent." Aizawa said.

"That's right! I remember, back when we thought Light wasn't Kira to begin with. Boy I feel stupid for yelling at L about that." Matsuda said

"No need to bring up the past, you remember I didn't trust L, and never had enough time to." Ide said

"But this means Rita Misora has touched the Death Note page Light has, so it has easy access right? I mean, she managed to touch it right? We can take it from Light, and arrest him at the same time." Mogi said, the first time Mogi was around he never spoke. Today Mogi is vary talkative.

"We can't, Light would be able to trick us again somehow. After all that kid Nap said he'd go after him and help him. Nap is vary capable of telling Light the details of our plan. Not to mention the trouble we would have to get into for arresting someone in privet. We can't let the death Note slip out to the world." Rester said.

"How about we use Sakura TV again" Near said.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked. Near smiled, it is all part of the plan.

**5 Days left**

Light was sitting in the living room with Motomi talking about Dark.

"So have we found a leader yet?" Light asked Motomi.

"Yeah, I did what you said and applied; I was the only one to do so and was haired." Motomi and Light were both Omens in Dark. They were vary capable of performing any task provided in Dark, plus their secret investigation they have going on was a joke. Sure they had the right idea of who to suspect, but they suspected A.M.L.K and their leader Raki. The evil people who support Kira, and kill for him. They think that if you do that, and not be killed your Kira. The TV Station they were on switched to Sakura TV in fact, every channel was Sakura TV.

"We now interrupt your regular broadcasting for this emergency broadcast from the Dark L." Said The new head manager of Sakura TV Sabah.

"I am the Dark L." Said a voice Light knew was Nap's "I have killed everyone searching for Kira in L's investigation. I'll have you know the real L has died. Kira killed him a long time ago and took his place as L. Then he put the investigation to a stop. His name is Light Yagami. And he is Kira." Nap said shouting. Light looked to Motomi and he asked.

"Weren't you suspected of being this Light Yagami?"

"No, my name is Ryuzaki remember?" Light said cool

"What was the name then? The name you were suspected of having?" Motomi asked more intently.

"I told you my name is Ryuzaki."

"WHAT WAS THE NAME YOU WERE SUSPECTED OF HAVING BEFORE!!!" Motomi shouted at the top of his lungs. Just then the door burst open.

"Dad! Ryuzaki is Kira, he is really Light Yagami!" Rita said, and she ran right into the living room to see Light. "Uh oh" She said.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Motomi shouter, turning to get something from a black desk, a gun. The Dark L on TV was still there. Light ran upstairs to his room, and retrieved the last of his Death Note pages. The last one. He quickly wrote down Motomi Misora and Rita Misora. Motomi kicked the door open and aimed his gun at Lights face. Just then he put his hand on his chest. He looked up at light with his blood shot eyes and pulled the trigger as his last act of life. It hit Light right in the chest.

"ARGHHH" Light screamed. Once again he was shot, and it hurt. The pain that he had to go through to make this would a better place. The pain he had to endure for the sake of humanity. The pain the world has made him feel. "All I wanted was a better would for good people!" Light shouted at Motomi's dead body. Light quickly took Motomi's I.D Badge. Light rushed to the car and drove towards Dark.

"Near it all went according to your plan" Aizawa said. On every screen in the main computer room, were video footage of the Misora house and the car Light was in.

"Just like when L and Light went after Higuchi" Matsuda said proudly.

"Just let him get to where he has to go first, from there Nap will take care of things for us." Near said. Nap was on the center screen waiting in the head computer room in Dark. Light arrived at Dark, he knew all the names and faces of the people who guard the place. Light just killed everyone to get inside quickly, no one will know their dead till they leave in 6 hours. As light walked into the building, he seen no one was there. Why is there nobody here? Light thought. _**To Be continued.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Death Note Season 3 finally – Last Chapter**

**Chapter 16 – Past, Death and Demons part 2**

Why was no one here? Light thought. Dark headquarters was empty. Light looked back at the guards who were supposed to be dead through the window. They weren't even there.

"Nice to see you again Light Yagami. You know that page of the Death Note you have? I have a Notebook, so who do you think will win?" Nap said laughing. Damn Nap! He used me and my plan against me. Now he might even kill me! Light thought. He was in danger. Light ran to get to the head office chamber. When Light arrived there, everything was clear.

"_Now try to kill me!" Said L "Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Konto region of Japan. This first of your victims was a test subject, meaning you haven't been killing for long. Kira needs a face and a name to kill people. There are 6 people in the task force who are willing to risk their own lives for this investigation. I had 12 F.B.I agents form a searching party to investigate those connected to this investigation. Raye Penber showed signs of unusual behavior before dieing. Light Yagami killed him after using him to get to the F.B.I agents and killing them himself. If Light Yagami is Kira I will know. After asking to be confined, he sent the notebook away to a new owner. That owner became Higuchi. In confinement, Light forgot everything about being Kira and became Light Yagami again. Together we caught Higuchi simply by predicting his movements..."_

"So you use Sakura TV to announce that I'm Kira. Only the broadcast was only set in the Misora house. Motomi was in on this too, he asked me over and over and said, I was _suspected _of being Light Yagami, even though I clearly told him and his daughter that that was my gang name. That was the first sign of this being a trap. I was too blind to se it" Light said clutching his chest where he was shot.

"Yes" said a synthetic voice on the TV with the letter L on the screen.

"Then you acted like I was Higuchi and put cameras in the house and in the car, and you protected those who I might have killed by replacing the Death Note page I hid. Rita told you that she found it in the bottom of my trash can, under the second garbage bag." Light was pissed. "I totally forgot it was 23 days not 29!!!" Light screamed. His whole plan went around the fact that Near died in 29 days, even Near said that. Near only said that because he was using Nap to tell Light 29 days as well. Near said he had a plan, but in truth he didn't have a plan, Mello did.

"Tell me Kira, who do you think is speaking to you?" Said the voice.

"Light took his time thinking, not of who was on the other side, but what to do now. "I think it's. Nate River!" Light shouted. There was a smash, Light turned to the camera screen that showed the lobby on the computer. It was A.M.L.K! The kira supporters, they came here to trash the place. Light started laughing.

"So you did have a back up plan…" Said the voice and the screen went blank. Light was full of anger and all sorts of emotions. He was basically happy that they showed up to, he thought was over reacting, save him. Light now had to tell them he was Kira. Light walked to the door, and he started walking down to the group.

"Who's that!" Shouted one of them, Light acted so calmly.

"I am Kira, the one you worship" Light said. "The enemy is in this building! Find him and kill him and I promise to share my power with you!" Light shouted, but they didn't move, they all started laughing.

"You expect us, to believe you?" Said Raki, Light had to prove his powers to him.

"I'm Kira; I can see your real name. Fontoko Lomimosa!" Light said smiling with his big psycho smile. Raki smiled,

"Well it seems you know my real name, but your Kira, you kill the evil, and I'm evil." Raki said. "So kill me! Or I'll kill you!" Raki ripped off the bike chain around his neck and started swinging it around. Light hesitated, then walked slowly back to wards the staircase.

"I'll kill you if you want me to, but." Light broke out running and every one of the AMLK members ran after him. All the screaming stopped. Light turned around to see Raki dead on the floor. Light turned and opened his arms wide. "I'm Kira! Help me fight the one who opposes me!" Light said, and all the AMLK shouted in approval.

"Near this is bad." Aizawa said to near watching the screens.

"no, this has to happen." Near pushed a button. Light walked alone to the chamber with the TV, while everyone else went to hunt for anyone else in the building. Light approached the TV, when it turned on again and showed him video footage of the police surrounding the building. Light hesitated, then shouted at the top of his lungs

"Stop the police from entering the building! I'm so close to killing the one who opposes me!" And just like that all the AMLK members rampaged to black the police from entering. Light was so pleased with how they listened to him he felt like the director of the NPA! Light turned to the TV. "Near! Tell Nap he's Dead!" Light said and marched off to go see Nap in the computer room.

"Lord Kira! Someone's in there!" Said a tall muscular man with a military style hair cut. Light tossed him the I.D card he got from Motomi. Near was close but when Light get's his hand on the Notebook, he'll be unstoppable…

**End of "Past, Death and Demons"**

**Start of "The World" **

"Hello Light Yagami." Said Near. Beside him Nap, who looks to be dead.

"N-Near, I thought you were at your own task force, what are you doing here, alone…" Light smiled, this was way too easy. Light turned around to see his supporter, who turned out to be Motomi! Just then the whole task force showed themselves.

Aizawa stood next to Near, Matsuda stood next to Mogi and Ide beside the second exit, Rester, Linder and Gevanni took the spot beside Motomi. Moody stood next to the now awakened Nap. Misa, Rita and Sayu stood by the computers. Light was shocked, everyone was back! Alive when they were supposed to be dead…

"I imagine your confusion Kira." Near said. "Let me explain, After you ran off, I admit we were on the losing side of the game. After that losing you at Shibuya, we understood one thing. You act just like L said you would. Childish and a sore loser. Mello had something called the numbered box, and we found something we knew would be best for you to see your self." Near threw a black notebook to Light.

"I warn you." Snarled Motomi in the angriest voice in the planet "Lift a finger and I'll kill you where you stand." Motomi aimed his gun at Light. Just then Light noticed everyone was aiming a gun at him. Even Misa, Rita and Sayu. Light looked down at the notebook and recognized it immediately. It was a Death Note. Light kneeled over and touched it, then went back up slowly. Light looked around, then seen it. A small Bat like shinigami.

"Hello Yagami, I'm Nox" Then the shinigami waved at him. Light waved back.

"So let me get this straight, Mello had a Death Note all along?" Light asked Near.

"No, I did." Said Nap "Mello was first offered the Notebook, but refused it and forgot all about it. Then I took ownership of it. And that's not all, Do you notice someone missing from here?" Nap said. Light looked around then noticed it immediately. Ryuk was gone.

"Where's Ryuk?" Light said. Near smiled.

"He's currently back in the Shinigami realm." Near said. Light was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I burned the Notebooks Light" Matsuda said in a shaking voice, still clutching his gun at Light. So that was it, Light lost ownership of the Notebook. Why did he still have his memory though?

"So the only thing that is keeping me my memory is this Notebook. Nap forfeited the Notebook and it passed on to me." Light said.

"Yeah, you earned the ownership when we put the notebook in your hand while you slept last night." Nap said.

"Then why was it only now I can see Nox?" Light said.

"Because that notebook had no owner." Nox said. "Shinigami exist for one reason," Nox said. "To kill humans is only the catch, but it's also the meaning. Ryuk was a Shinigami who defines this meaning of existence. I exist to end the life of a human who puts this world in danger using a Death Note." Nox said smiling. "But other's? Only they can tell you, we shinigami all have a different reason. But I have never had to go this far myself. (Everyone seemed to know where this was going.) You either live or die." Nox said. Light was not sure what was going to happen.

"What now?" Light asked Near.

"Well, we came up with an alternative. One that gives Sayu a caring brother, one that gives the world a good man." Near said.

"Near he killed thousands of people." Matsuda said angry.

"He killed my daughter!" Motomi said, thinking of Naomi.

"He used me" Misa said crying.

"He killed my dad" Sayu said also crying

"He killed 12 of our best F.B.I members" Rester said.

"He put the world in fear" Aizawa said.

"He killed L" Nap and Moody said, they were defiantly emotional.

"He treated women who liked him like shields." Linder said.

"He probably never even loved me" Rita said crying.

"He doesn't deserve to live!" Mogi and Ide said.

"But Near thinks this is the best way" Gevanni said.

"Or else I kill him" Nox said, and everyone seemed to want that.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!" Light shouted.

"You must give up ownership of the Death Note, then we decide if you live or die. If there are any problems tell us." Near said. Nox seemed to have explained how this would work. Light looked down at the Notebook. Light looked down at it like it was the last thing he would ever see. Nox opened his notebook. It was like slow motion. Light felt his heart beat, it was the only sound. Light seemed to only see everyone and the notebook, there was nothing else. Light felt like he was choosing to die or die now. The Death Note was everything, and he had to give it up to live. Or he could die with it.

"I… I…" Light looked at everyone's face. "I make the trade." Light said to Nox, since he was the current owner of the notebook he could do that.

"Ha, No way man that's not much of a life span you have there!" Nox said.

"What?" Light said confused.

"I wonder what's going to happened in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6" The numbers echoed through Lights mind. My life Span? 4, Light looked around at everyone who was going to pull the trigger! 3, Light panicked he was going to die in a few seconds, no I don't want to die! Light thought. 2, in panic Light dived for the Notebook. 1 _1,1,1,1…1…._

"No don't shoot!!!" Near shouted.

**!!!ZERO!!!**

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!

It was like war. The police looked up at the building, even the AMLK members. After the shooting it was like waiting for the smoke to clear up. The bullets hit the computers that caused them to smoke, it was quiet. Light lay there on the floor.

"Is he?" Matsuda said. "Dead?"

"Gevanni" Near said

"Near. He's dead." Gevanni moved his hand from Lights neck. There were no bullet marks on Lights body. Nox was also gone.

"So that's it…" Ryuk said, looking down at the human world.

"You bastard!" Nox shouted at Ryuk. "You broke the Shinigami LAW! Did you know there are shinigami out there who can kill other shinigami?" Nox shouted.

"So, you're going to kill me?" Ryuk said.

"No, I'll leave that to the Shinigami King." Nox said. Then he flew away towards the darkest, scariest part of the shinigami realm. The world's known Kira as a lot of things, but never as Light Yagami. The shinigami realm is more active now. They spend their days each trying to know why they exist. Ryuk knew already, ever since he first seen the girl Rita. Ryuk once said he was on no ones side, but now he's letting humans on his side. Ryuk watches the world now. Instead of getting involved. Near and everyone buried Light in secret. Light or Kira is now dead.

Near continues his role as L. Solving crimes in the world.

Aizawa was promoted to chief executive director. He regularly receives calls from L to capture criminals. From point on, Japans worst Police force became the world's best achieving police force.

Matsuda, Mogi, and Ide were also promoted to the highest ranked police officers, and detectives.

Linder quit the C.I.A, and got married to Matsuda in Japan.

Rester was promoted to the F.B.I's head council in Japan.

Gevanni stayed by Nears side, helping him as Watari's successor.

Nap went to counseling, then he went to university to become a detective, he stopped eating cat food, and got a cat.

Moody moved back to his old home in Russia, where only Near knows where he is.

Misa Amane continued her career modeling, 1 year later she died of natural causes.

Sayu Yagami earned a job as a nurse at a hospital. She spend most of her time with the ones who are dieing and comforts them.

Rita moved out and went to America to become an F.B.I agent like her sister.

Motomi turned Dark, into a massive organization for opposing the crimes in this world. Any case of murder they will take and investigate it until they know full facts. Motomi is also in contact with Near, who helps them deduce the fact the convicted is guilty or innocent.

The World became a darker place then usual, anyone who supported Kira became better people. Those who didn't were the same. But there are people who were just holding in their true nature, and started committing crimes again. The dawn of a peaceful and greater world then yesterdays is coming. They don't need a Death Note to change the world. People are just naturally nice or bad, but that doesn't mean they can't make a change.

"_My name is L. This is a world wide broadcast. Kira has been caught" _Said the True L. Near watched the message over and over. Near also re watched his own tape. Remember when he said "look behind me and see L?" there was a picture there. A picture signed by L to Nate River.

_I know you and Mello can find Kira, if I can't. L Lawliet…_

**Shinigami realm**

"Light Yagami" Ryuk said "Died of a natural Heart Attack from the fear of dieing. Heheheheh." Ryuk laughed "I told you Light, I'll be the one who writes your name when you die, not Nox…" Ryuk said laughing, as he felt the wind in the shinigami realm blow. "Punishment, is punishment." Ryuk said, as he dropped his notebook in its strap down to the human world. Ryuk closed his eyes.

"You sure you're ok with this Ryuk." Nox asked.

"Yeah… There's nothing in this world anymore. I'll be better off this way anyway." Ryuk said, as he turned into dust and blew away in the wind. Nox looked down

"RYUK YOU IDIOT, YOU DROPED YOUR DEATH NOTE AGAIN!!!!!"

**The End?**


End file.
